LIBRO I YYH: Flores de Cerezo
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Una historia que seguiría después del termino de la serie televisiva, cuando Hiei se queda en el Makai y Kurama vuelve al Ningenkai..Como todas mis historias de YU YU Hakusho, mis protagonistas son Kurama y Hiei, pero aclaro, que no es Yaoi.final listo.
1. El festival de Genkai

Un fics basado en la serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

F L O R E S D E C E R E Z O

**Por DarkCryonic**

----------------------------------

_**A modo de descripción: **_

_**Esta historia sucede después del término de la serie televisiva. **_

_**No tiene nada de Yaoi o alguna cosa insinuante, que suele suceder con los fics de esta serie. **_

_**Eso si, Kurama y Hiei son más importantes que el resto de los personajes... **_

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**-------------------**_

**Capítulo 1: El festival de Genkai.**

-- **Vamos Hiei, no te quedes atrás. **-- Dijo Kurama mientras caminaba con su acostumbrado paso tranquilo, mientras un metro más atrás, era seguido por Hiei con no muchas ganas. Éste último siempre se preguntaba porqué terminaba haciendo siempre lo que Kurama le pedía.--**No nos esperaran por siempre...-- **Dijo Kurama deteniéndose y mirando a su amigo con seriedad, sabía muy que no estaba en Hiei ir a esa reunión, más cuando estaría llena de ningen (humanos) por todos lados. Pero ya se había comprometido con Yusuke y Kuwabara en que asistirían los dos. No todos los días se celebraba un festival en el templo. Genkai esperaba que los cuatro actuaran como anfitriones de la celebración, ya que en el futuro tendrían que hacerse cargo del templo y de sus actividades.

**--¿Por qué no vas sólo?--**Dijo Hiei deteniéndose y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Kurama lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y giró echándose a caminar sin decir nada.

Hiei lo miró sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrado a que el Kitsune lo terminara convenciendo de una u otra forma; pero esta vez sólo se iba. No supo que hacer. Se quedó en medio del parque solo. Trató de recordad porque había aceptado en primer lugar...

_**"Habrá muchos dulces que comer". **_Sí, eso había dicho el zorro y si ahora Kurama se iba sin él, como comería dulces. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie observándolo. Miró hacia por donde había ido el kitsune, ya no lo veía , pero sentía su ki muy cerca."_**Estúpido Kitsune, como se te ocurre dejarme aquí." **_Pensó Hiei echándose a caminar con paso veloz hacia el templo. A los 5 minutos se dio cuenta, algo avergonzado, de que Kurama estaba esperándolo apoyado en un árbol con sus ojos cerrados, mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro. Caminó unos pasos más. Kurama abrió los ojos y dijo:

**-- Tardaste mucho.**

**-- Hm..--**Gruñó Hiei.

Kurama no dijo más y empezó a caminar sin verificar si Hiei lo seguía.

_**"Este zorro está raro"**_ Pensó Hiei por un segundo, pero se echó a caminar tras de Kurama sin decir nada.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde de un día de primavera. Los cerezos estaban en flor y el espectáculo solía recordarle a Hiei los árboles que había hecho crecer Kurama en la pelea contra Shigure por el reinado de Makai, en el que había preferido luchar con su apariencia Ningen de Shuuichi Minamino y no como Youko Kurama. Nunca había entendido la decisión de Kurama...

**-- Ya llegamos**.-- Dijo Kurama ante la gran escalinata que llevaba al templo.

**-- Aún queda la maldita escalera.--** Dijo Hiei mirando hacia otro lado. Kurama sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que se habían encontrado en Makai hace unas dos horas. Hiei solía pensar que desde que habían terminado las luchas en Makai y él no veía tan seguido a Kurama, algo había cambiado en éste último. Pero aún no podía descubrir que era.

**-- Vamos...--** Dijo Kurama empezando a subir los peldaños con cierta cautela extraña en alguien tan ágil como él.

Hiei prefirió subir dando saltos por los árboles, esa manera de subir era mejor para él. Kurama siguió su marcha como si nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las maneras del que alguna vez fue su compañero de lucha en el Makai. En verdad, había pasado tiempo desde que no lo veía, y no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. Su lado Youko extrañaba la acción.

**--¡Kurama!--** Escuchó que lo llamaban desde lo alto. Yusuke junto a Keiko le hacían señas. Levantó la mano como respuesta y luego, señaló los árboles a su izquierda. Yusuke entendió de inmediato. Hiei también había venido.

Cuando Kurama llegó a lo alto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir el olor de los árboles que traía el viento . El viento del Makai era algo que extrañaba también.

Hiei lo observaba desde la altura de un árbol. _**"En verdad, se ve extraño" **_Pensó el Youkai de fuego.

Kurama pareció leer los pensamientos de Hiei, ya que lo miró entre la espesura de las hojas. Hiei nunca pasaba desapercibido para sus ojos.

**-- Baja, Vamos a ver si aún quedan dulces.--** Dijo. Hiei miró hacia los lados y como un rayo cayó junto a Kurama.

La festividad era algo incomprensible para Hiei, pero mientras tuviera la posibilidad de desaparecer en medio del bosque o de comer dulces podía hacer el sacrificio de ver tanto ningen por todos lados. Aún no comprendía como Kurama soportaba todo eso, cuando Youko Kurama no tenía fama de ser tan sociable.

**-- ¡Hiei! ¡Que bueno que viniste, amigo!--** Le dijo Yusuke golpeándole la espalda.

**-- Kurama puede ser muy convincente a veces...--** Dijo Genkai a sus espaldas.

**-- Hmmm.--** Hiei se cruzó de brazos.

**-- Kurama, también me da gusto verte.--** Dijo Yusuke**.-- Hace más de un mes de la última vez que te vi.--** Dijo Yusuke llevando su mano al mentón con gesto de recordar.

**-- No me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo...--** Dijo Kurama sonriendo como siempre.

Hiei lo miró por un segundo. Podía ser verdad que Kurama no estaba tan apegado a los demás como él pensaba. "_**¿Qué estaría haciendo Kurama?"**_

**-- He tenido muchas cosas que hacer...--** Dijo Kurama a modo de explicación.

**-- ¡Maestra Genkai!** -- Dijo un grupo de chicas que se acercaban por detrás de Kurama.-- **Nos puede mostrar el jardín del templo!! nos dijeron que es el más bello de todo el lugar!!!**

Genkai miró a los chicos, que se habían quedado callados.

**-- Kurama, me puedes hacer el favor de llevarlas. Tú eres el que cultivo el jardín...**

**-- ¿Yo?--** Dijo algo sorprendido. Las chicas parecieron alegrarse más, al saber que un chico tan guapo era el creador del jardín**.-- Está bien, maestra.--** Dijo antes de echarle un vistazo a Hiei que comía tranquilamente un dulce que le había dado Yukina al verlo en medio de todas las chicas que se reunían alrededor de Kurama.

Kurama se alejó junto al grupo de chicas al jardín trasero del templo.

Genkai sonrió. Kuwabara estaba encargado junto a Yukina de las comidas típicas. Keiko de los amuletos de la buena fortuna, Yusuke de enseñar el templo a los visitantes. Ahora necesitaba buscarle una actividad a Hiei. Miró al antisocial guerrero y no supo que decir.

**-- Hiei, por qué no acompañas a Kurama. Puede ser atacado por alguna de las chicas...--**Dijo Yusuke palmoteando la espaldas de medio Koorime por segunda vez en el día. En el pasado esa actitud le hubiera costado la cabeza al heredero mazoku.

**-- Hmm...**

**-- Yo pensé que lo echabas de menos, ya que desde que trabajas con Mukuro ya no vienes por estos lados.**

**-- No digas estupideces.--** Dijo Hiei mirando fríamente a Yusuke.

Genkai miró alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios. Había más de 200 personas y recién eran las 5 de la tarde.

Estaban conversando animadamente, cuando apareció sorpresivamente Botán frente a ellos vestida con un atuendo clásico ningen.

**-- ¡Hola!** --Saludó con su acostumbrada alegría.

**-- ¡Hola Botán! Tú también viniste a ayudar?--** Dijo Yusuke sonriendo.

**-- No.** -- Dijo Botán sonriendo**.-- Vengo a darle un encargo a Kurama de parte del Príncipe Koemna.**

**-- Un encargo?-- **Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Cosas del príncipe Koemna**...-- Dijo Botán demostrando que no tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataba.

**-- Está allá atrás, en el jardín.--** Dijo Genkai a la peliceleste.

**-- Ok. Después nos vemos.--** Dijo Botán echándose a correr con gracia entre la gente.

Hiei la miró hasta que desapareció.

**-- ¿Qué será lo que quiere Koenma con Kurama?--** Se preguntó Yusuke con cara de curiosidad. Sabía que Kurama seguía ayudando a Koenma en algunas cosas, pero siempre en secreto, cosa que lo tenía bastante curioso.

**-- No debe ser nada.--** Dijo Genkai alejándose del grupo. Quedando Hiei junto a Yusuke. Se miraron por un segundo y se dieron la espalda.

**-- Yo voy a seguir con mi trabajo.--** Dijo Yusuke dejando solo a Hiei en medio de toda la gente.

Hiei Miró hacia todos los lados. _**"¿qué diablos hago aquí?"**_

Decidió ir a ver a Kurama. Él lo había traído y él tenía que soportarlo. Saltó sin ser visto al techo del templo y cruzó directamente al jardín trasero cayendo en un árbol. Ahí estaba Kurama rodeado de chicas junto a Botán. Su rostro parecía más serio de lo acostumbrado. Botán sacó una pequeña bolsita roja de tela y se la entregó a Kurama. Éste la tomó con decisión y lo miró por un segundo, guardándolo luego en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**-- Bueno chicas, ya no puedo seguir haciendo el recorrido.--** Dijo Kurama.

**-- Pero...**

**-- Lo siento... Botán, puedes ayudarlas...**

**-- ¿Yo?-- Preguntó Botán.**

**-- Sí, Hazme ese favor. Ok?**

**-- Está bien. Tenía pensado quedarme a disfrutar del festival...-- **Dijo risueñamente Botán.

Kurama después de despedirse se alejó del lugar sin percatarse de Hiei. Hiei lo miró salir del templo sin dar explicación, alejándose en medio del bosque que rodeaba el sector. Hiei no dijo nada, aminoró su ki y saltó por los árboles a una distancia mínima para que Kurama no notara su presencia y no se le perdiera de vista.

En el templo no se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de los dos tantei. Estaban demasiado ocupados para percatarse. Ni siquiera Genkai parecía haberse dado cuenta.

**------------------------------**

_**18 hrs.**_

_**En medio del bosque...**_

Kurama se inclinó y pasó su mano por la tierra. Parecía ser un buen lugar. Miró hacia el frente, el viento dio de lleno en su rostro. Si todo salía como debía ser, estaría a un paso de lograr su misión.

Sacó la bolsita de su bolsillo, extrajo una pequeña pelotita café y la plantó en el lugar que había elegido. Tapó el agujero y se puso de pie. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y quedó algo pensativo. Giró sobre sus talones con lentitud... Arriba, a lo lejos, podía ver el templo de Genkai. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Miró los árboles cercanos y sonrió. No podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Caminó hacia el templo. A unos 200 metros de llegar, Hiei aterrizó frente a él obligándolo a detenerse. Kurama adivinó las mil preguntas de su amigo, y agradecía que no usara el Jagan para averiguarlo. Kurama sonrió nuevamente y caminó evitando a Hiei.

**-- ¿No me dirás qué estabas haciendo?--** Dijo Hiei con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

**-- No hacia nada en especial.--** Dijo Kurama deteniéndose sin mirar a Hiei.

**-- Hm.**

**-- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, Hiei?--** Preguntó Kurama sin cambiar de postura.

**-- Aún no lo sé.** -- Dijo Hiei mirando hacia el lugar en donde Kurama había plantado algo o eso creía que había hecho.

**-- Entiendo. Pensé que Mukuro te necesitaba en el Makai...**

**-- Hm...**

**-- Puedes quedarte en mi casa, mi familia está de viaje.**

**-- Hm.**

**-- Tomaré eso como un sí.--** Dijo Kurama echándose a caminar nuevamente hacia el templo. Esperaba que nadie hubiese notado su ausencia.

Hiei quedó pensativo por unos segundos y siguió a Kurama. La idea de retrasar su vuelta a Makai estaba muy fuerte en su cabeza.

**------------------------------------**

El resto de la tarde paso sin más problemas. Se despidieron de Genkai y de Yukina en la entrada del templo.

Keiko, Yusuke y Kuwabara partieron hacia un lado; Kurama y Hiei, hacia el otro. Botán se había ido al Reikai con un mensaje de Kurama para Koenma _**"Yo me encargo ahora".**_

**--------------------------------------**

**-- Yusuke...--** Dijo Kuwabara mientras caminaban por las calles ya oscuras.

**-- ¿Qué?**

**-- Notaste que Kurama estaba algo raro.**

**-- No, lo vi igual que siempre.--** Dijo Yusuke recordando al pelirrojo.

**-- Hiei no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si lo vigilase**.-- Dijo Keiko como si nada.

Yusuke rió. Kuwabara se quedó en silencio.

**-- ¿Qué será lo que le trajo Botán?-- **Preguntó keiko.

**-- No debe ser nada importante.--** Dijo Yusuke rascándose la cabeza.

**-- Supongo, que mientras esté Hiei, Kurama no se meterá en líos**. -- Concluyó Kuwabara.

Yusuke no le dio importancia a la conversación, ya que Kurama no era de los que se metía en líos.

**--------------------------------------------**

**-- ¿Quieres comer algo?--** Preguntó Kurama abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

**-- No.** -- Contestó secamente Hiei.

**-- Yo en cambio comeré un emparedado.--** Dijo sacando algunas cosas y dejándolas en la mesa de la cocina. Tranquilamente preparó dos emparedados. Tomó uno y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Hiei pensó por tercera vez desde que se habían encontrado _**"Este Kitsune está raro", **_ni siquiera se había dignado decirle donde podía dormir. Hiei miró a su alrededor y tomó el emparedado y se recostó en el sofá de la sala.

A unos pocos minutos escuchó unos cuando pasos y luego vio caer sobre él una manta. Escuchó que Kurama subía nuevamente sin decir nada.

**-- Este zorro está planeando algo...--** Murmuró Hiei para sí, antes de apagar la última luz que quedaba encendida en el primer piso de la casa.

Escuchó que aún había movimiento en el segundo piso. El Kitsune aún no se quedaba quieto. A la media hora, la casa quedó en silencio. Hiei se quedó dormido profundamente, estaba muy cansado, ya que había hecho un gran esfuerzo al aceptar tanto ningen a su alrededor en el festival. Para él la visita era unas pequeñas vacaciones. En Makai siempre tenía que estar preocupado de que los demonios no dañaran a los humanos que llegaban por equivocación al Makai, y más de una vez tenía que usar sus poderes. Sabía muy bien que dormir en el Makai era hasta peligroso a veces...

Sin querer estaba en uno de los únicos lugares en que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Continuará.**

**DarkCryonic**

**2005**


	2. Maldito Kitsune

**F L O R E S D E C E R E Z O**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capítulo 2: Maldito Kitsune.**

A las cinco de la mañana, Kurama se levantó de su cama con rapidez, se vistió con ropas que no usaba desde que luchaban junto a Yusuke y los demás. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y saltó cayendo en medio del jardín. No parecía haber nadie en la calle a esa hora. Hiei tampoco parecía haber notado nada. Corrió raudamente hacia el templo de Genkai.

En 30 minutos estaba frente al lugar donde había dejado la semilla. No era de extrañar en alguien que era considerado el mejor manipulador de plantas youko. Había tomado la precaución de aminorar su ki para no ser notado por la maestra Genkai, ni por Yukina antes de tiempo.

Se hincó en el suelo y proyectó parte de sus fuerzas en la tierra, para alimentar a la semilla. Una luz blanca cubrió el lugar levemente. De la tierra brotó una pequeña ramita con dos hojas.

**-- Ahora es tu turno, Youko Kurama...--** El pelirrojo incrementó su fuerza.

**----------------------**

**-- ¿Y eso?--** Preguntó Yukina despertando intranquila.

**----------------------**

**-- Kurama...--** Murmuró la maestra Genkai que meditaba en su cuarto.-- **Quiero decir, Youko Kurama.**

**----------------------**

Youko Kurama, con su plateado cabello al viento, miraba la pequeña planta con una sonrisa en los labios. Se paró a un par de metros de ella y se agachó posando su mano en el sueño. Liberó su energía. La planta creció en menos de un segundo tan grande como un árbol. Grandes hojas se movían por doquier. Kurama no dejaba de mirarla con detenimiento. Llevó su mano a su nuca, sacando su rosa.

La planta se agitó con un movimiento rápido. Una gran rama se abrió paso entre las hojas y se dejó caer como látigo cerca de Kurama. Éste dio un salto hacia atrás, y sonrió nuevamente. Sus dorados ojos parecían más brillantes que nunca.

Antes que se diera cuenta, aparecieron otros tres látigos desde la planta. Aún su rapidez era ventajosa contra la planta. Kurama parecía esperar algo más. La planta dejó de moverse y una gran flor apareció frente a Kurama. La flor blanca se abrió en dos dejando ver tres corridas de dientes afilados. Le recordaba su chupadora de sangre, pero está tenía una fuerza diferente.

**-- Veamos si eres tan fuerte como te recuerdo**.-- Murmuró Youko acercándose. La planta empezó a agitarse con rapidez. Parecía notar cada moviendo del youko kitsune frente a ella. La rapidez de sus látigos se incrementó sorprendentemente, Youko lo percibió al recibir uno que otro corte en sus brazos al no moverse con la suficiente velocidad. No estaba siendo tan rápido como debía ser.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Hiei algo inquieto se levantó del sofá. Una extraña sensación no le dejaba en paz. Caminó hacia el cuanto de Kurama y entró. Quedó estático al notar que la cama estaba vacía y que la ventana estaba abierta.

**-- Maldito Kitsune, debí adivinar que harías una estupidez.--** Dijo Hiei saliendo por la misma ventana.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Casa de Kazuma Kuwabara**

**-- ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta Kazuma! **-- Dijo Shizuru arrojando al suelo a su hermano.

**-- Pero ¿qué haces? ¡Es muy temprano aún!** -- Dijo Kuwabara.

**-- ¿Acaso no lo estás notando?** -- Dijo la chica mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte.

**-- ¿Notar que?... Espera... Sí, Es el ki de un ser maligno...**

**-- Y no sólo de él, sino que de Kurama también...** -- Sentenció la chica encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras Kuwabara se vestía a toda velocidad.

**----------------------------------**

Yusuke se volteó en la cama hacia la ventana.

**-- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurama?** -- Pensó. Se quedó estático por unos segundos, y luego, se un saltó salió de la cama.

**----------------------------------**

**-- ¡Maldición!**-- Dejó escapar Youko Kurama al ser alcanzado por uno de los látigos. La planta era tan fuerte. Pasó su mano por su brazo herido y se quedó quieto a 10 metros. Quizás si no se movía, podría ganar un poco de tiempo.

**-------------------------------**

Genkai ya estaba a solo 500 metros de Kurama. Caminaba con lentitud. Presentía que Kurama necesitaba más tiempo.

**-------------------------------**

Kurama se puso de pie y desplegó su látigo de rosas. Si quería controlar esa planta, debía saber neutralizarla. Corrió hacia ella, ésta se agitó con fuerza. Los cuatro látigos se movían con extraordinaria rapidez por todos lados, formando un escudo infranqueable ante los ojos dorados de youko Kurama. Era demasiado difícil acercarse sin ser dañado. Kurama fijo su vista el la flor, lo que hizo que se distrajera por un maldito segundo, que fue suficiente para que unos de los látigos diera de lleno en su espalda arrojándolo más de treinta metros contra un árbol.

Kurama trató de ponerse de pie. Ya no era Youko, sólo Minamino, con un fea herida en la espalda que empezaba a sangrar copiosamente. Ya no le quedaba más tiempo, debía matarla. No podía enfrentarse a ella de esta manera. Se levantó apoyando sus manos en el árbol y sacó algunas semillas de entre sus ropas y las arrojó lo más cerca que pudo de la gigantesca planta. Sólo quedaba acercarse lo suficiente. Respiró con fuerza y corrió con sus pocas fuerzas hacia la planta. Uno de los látigos rozo su brazo izquierdo, que ya estaba herido, obligándolo a dar un pequeño salto alejándose: _**"Quizás si sólo concentrará mi fuerza en el suelo, no tendría que acercarme tanto"--**_ Pensó.

Apoyó su mano en el suelo. Dos látigos cayeron cerca levantando algo de tierra del suelo. Parecían presentir los movimientos del pelirrojo. Kurama liberó su energía y ciento de pequeñas plantas crecieron alrededor de la gran "asesina diabólica" que era como la llamaban en el Makai, ya que nadie había sobrevivido a un encuentro con ella.

Kurama soltó más de su energía y las plantas crecieron tan grandes como árboles y se enredaron entre los látigos y hojas de la asesina, logrando inmovilizarla. Kurama se puso de pie, y trató de caminar hacia la flor dentada para darle el golpe de gracia, pero una figura demasiado conocida se le adelantó cortando la flor en dos, inutilizándola.

El pelirrojo estaba exhausto, por lo que se dejó caer de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Sus ojos trataban de enfocar el suelo, mientras respiraba con rapidez para recuperar el aliento.

**-- ¡Kurama!--** Escuchó que gritaban a sus espaldas. Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban allí. Podía sentir el ki de Genkai a sus espaldas y el de Hiei, frente a él. Kurama sonrió, pero un intenso dolor lo invadió, y cayó hacia un lado, siendo lo último que vio, los ojos rojos de Hiei.

**-------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------**

**-- ¡Maldito Kitsune! ¡No te desmayes! --** Dijo Hiei tomando a Kurama de la ropa para que despertara.

**-- Déjalo, Hiei, Kurama esta muy cansado, y bastante herido**.-- Dijo Genkai mirando la planta muerta con detenimiento**.-- ¡Yusuke! Destruye esa planta con tu Reigun. Kuwabara, lleva a Kurama al Templo para que lo vea Yukina.**

**-- Sí, Maestra.--** Dijo Kuwabara tomando entre sus brazos al pelirrojo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo más, y se alejó con rapidez. Siendo seguido por Hiei.

**-- ¿Qué planta es esa, Maestra?--** Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Una que pensé que nunca vería**.-- Dijo Genkai. -- ¿**Cómo habrá conseguido Kurama semillas de la Asesina Diabólica?--** Se preguntó Genkai en voz alta.

**-- Acaso Kurama no es un manipulador de plantas...**

**-- Sí, pero está no es cualquier planta... Vamos, destrúyela**. -- Dijo Genkai echándose a caminar hacia el templo. Yusuke obedeció y en menos de 2 minutos ya no quedaba rastro de la planta.

**-------------------------------------**

**Templo de Genkai, 30 minutos después...**

**-- Creo que con estás vendas tendrá. --** Dijo Yukina terminando de vendarle el pecho y brazo de Kurama, que aún seguía inconsciente. Yukina notó que Kurama llevaba otra venda sobre su estómago, que cubría una herida reciente.

**-- Son heridas muy serias.--** Dijo Kuwabara.

**-- Su ki a disminuido--** Dijo Genkai.-- **Será mejor que se quede aquí. Yukina, cuida de que no se vaya a ir, si se despierta.**

**-- Así lo haré, maestra.--** Dijo la Koorime.

**-- Es hora de que le preguntemos a Koenma como esa planta llegó a sus manos.--** Dijo Genkai caminando hacia el cuarto contiguo. Kuwabara y Yusuke la siguieron. Hiei, ya adivinaba la respuesta, así que se quedó sentado apoyado en la pared con los ojo pegados en Kurama y Yukina que tocaba el rostro del pelirrojo cada cierto rato, para ver su temperatura. Ya se había dado cuenta de las vendas que llevaba Kurama antes de las que le había puesto su hermana... El kitsune tenía que explicarle muchas cosas y no se iría hasta que las supiera todas.

---------------------

---------------------

**-- Yusuke, Llama a Botán con el comunicador y dile que queremos hablar con Koenma..--** Dijo Genkai.

**-- Eso no será necesario.--** Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Koenma aparecía junto a Botán desde la nada.

**-- ¡Hola chicos! --** Saludo Botán con su acostumbrada alegría.

**-- Koenma...--** Soltó sorprendido Yusuke... _**"algo mal debía suceder.".--**_ pensó.

**-- Supongo que ya saben lo que sucedió.--** Dijo Genkai.

Koenma en forma de muchacho se sentó entre Yusuke y Genkai, mientras Botán iba a ver a Kurama.

**-- Bueno, Puedo percibir que Kurama está bien.--** Dijo Koenma.

**-- ¿Bien?... ¡Casi lo matan!--** Soltó Kuwabara sorprendido.

**-- Nadie sobrevive a esa planta.--** Afirmó Genkai.

**-- Entiendo...--** Murmuró Kuwabara.

**-- ¿Cómo obtuvo esa planta?--** Preguntó Genkai.

**-- Yo se la di.--** Dijo Koenma sin inmutarse.

**-- ¿Qué?--** Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Kurama me la pidió y yo se la di.**

**-- Pero... --** Empezaba a decir Yusuke.

**-- Él no tiene la culpa. --** Dijo Kurama apareciendo en la puerta apoyado en el hombro de Botán, seguido por Hiei y Yukina.

Yusuke se puso de pie y ayudó a su amigo a sentarse. Hiei camino hacia la pared tras de Kurama y se sentó en silencio. Yukina y Botán se sentaron tras Genkai y Koenma respectivamente.

**-- Supongo, que Kurama nos puede decir mejor que es lo que ha sucedido.--** Dijo Yusuke.

Kurama miró a Koenma y dijo:

**-- En Makai, está el rumor de que hay un youko que usa esta planta como arma...**

Hiei se movió nervioso...

**-- Continúa...--** Dijo Genkai.

**-- Siempre se ha dicho que Youko Kurama es el único que maneja a las plantas y que por eso es indestructible.--** Dijo Koenma al notar que Kurama no decía nada.

**-- ¿Quieres controlar esa planta para ser más fuerte?--** Le preguntó Yusuke al pelirrojo que se mantenía a su lado con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos.

**-- Desde que era Youko... además de robar y matar--** Dijo Kurama elevando su cabeza con un gesto serio y triste en sus ojos**.-- Uno de mis deseos más grandes era controlar a la más peligrosa de las plantas.--** Dijo Kurama.-- **Pero cuando estaba cerca de lograrlo tuve que huir al Ningenkai.**

**-- ¿Pero ahora que eres también un ningen no es lo mismo, verdad?--** Dijo Hiei rompiendo su silencio.

**-- Eso es verdad, Hiei.** -- Respondió Kurama sin voltear. Hiei tenía razón. No era lo mismo.

**-- Y que tan cierto es el rumor de que hay otro youko que tiene esta planta.--** Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Para mí ya no es un rumor.--** Dijo Kurama llevando una de sus manos a su estomago, haciendo recordar a todos la otra venda que llevaba Kurama.

**-- ¡Maldito Kitsune!, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?--** Dijo Hiei dando un pequeño salto cayendo hincado junto a Kurama. Éste le vio sorprendido.

**-- ¿De qué hubiera servido?--** Preguntó Kurama a Hiei. Éste le dio una de sus acostumbradas miradas y palmoteó la herida espalda de Kurama provocando que este cerrara los ojos por el dolor.

**-- Hiei, no molestes a Kurama.--** Dijo Kuwabara.

**-- Él se lo busca por ser un tonto.** -- Dijo Hiei acercándose a la ventana.--¡**Maldito Kitsune!** -- Fue lo último que se le escuchó decir antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

**-- Mantiene el humor de siempre.--** Dijo Yusuke. Kurama trató de sonreír.

**--------------------------------------------------**

_**"Maldito sea!! Es por eso que no podía dejar de pensar en ese idiota! Debía haberlo imaginado... como actúa tan irresponsablemente... **_-- Pensaba Hiei mientras saltaba entre los árboles tratando de disminuir su rabia. La idea de volver al Makai y enfrentarse al demonio y su planta le cruzaron por la cabeza, pero había visto que ni Kurama había podido salir ileso como youko, entonces que quedaba para él, que tenía el mismo nivel de fuerza. Además dejar solo a Kurama con sus ideas, era muy arriesgado. Pero tenía solo una ventaja...Hiei se detuvo en un árbol y sacó de entre sus ropas la bolsita de tela de Kurama, en la que estaban las semillas que aun le quedaban de la Asesina diabólica. Mientras él las tuviera, el kitsune no podía seguir jugando.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**-- Kurama, entrégame las semillas.-- **Ordenó Genkai al pelirrojo.

**-- No puedo.--** Dijo Kurama**.-- Hiei las tiene.--** Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie. Yukina se acercó a ayudarle.

**-- Mientras Hiei las conserve, estaremos seguros de que no te meterás en líos.--** Dijo Yusuke con una media sonrisa.

**-- De una manera u otra, debo poder manejar esa planta. La seguridad del Ningenkai depende de ello.--** Sentenció Kurama con seriedad.

Koenma asintió. Genkai se puso de pie.

**-- Mientras no te recuperes, no podrás lograr más que te mate.--** Dijo Botán con un tono serio poco común en ella.

**-- No tengo tiempo para tonterías...--** Dejo escapar Kurama echándose a caminar hacia el cuarto contiguo. Recogió sus pertenencias y caminó hasta la salida para volver a su casa.

**-- ¡Espera! ¡Kurama! ¡Nosotros de acompañamos!--** Gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara.

**-----------------------------------**

**-- Koenma...-- **Dijo Genkai.

**-- Si, Maestra...**

**-- ¿Hay algún otro método para ser más poderoso que esa planta?**

**-- No.--** Dijo Koenma desapareciendo. Botán se fue con él, dejando a Genkai junto a Yukina en la entrada del templo viendo alejarse a Kurama, Yusuke y Kazuma. Genkai sólo esperaba que Hiei mantuviera alejado a Kurama de las semillas mientras averiguaba que podía hacer.

-----------------------------------------

Yusuke y Kuwabara dejaron a Kurama en la puerta de su casa y se fueron. Kurama no estaba tan cordial como siempre. Así que no quisieron molestarlo más.

Kurama notó que Hiei no parecía haber vuelto. Subió la escalera hasta su cuarto y se sentó al borde de su cama. Suspiró y se dejo caer hacia atrás... De cualquier manera que tratara de dormir se lo impedía las heridas en su cuerpo. Demasiadas heridas para haber tenido sólo dos encuentros con la planta. Cerró los ojos y se durmió envuelto en el cansancio provocado por la perdida de sangre y de su fuerza youko.

------------------------------------------

Hiei entró por la ventana del cuarto. Kurama estaba dormido. Se sentó en el suelo, observándolo.

Sería posible que Kurama esperara que el estuviera en el Ningenkai para probar la planta, ya que lo había invitado a quedarse. También estaba extrañado del lugar en que había elegido para ello. Estaba demasiado cerca de Genkai y de los demás. Era fácil notar su fuerza youko desde cualquier parte de la ciudad, por alguno de los Tantei. Quizás no estaba actuando tan impulsivamente como él creía.

**-- Kitsune estúpido...--** Dijo Hiei. Kurama se giró en la cama hacia Hiei y siguió durmiendo. Parecía ser la única posición en que podía dormir, apoyando su cuerpo sobre su brazo derecho. Las vendas del izquierdo estaban algo manchadas por la sangre. Hiei miró las vendas del estómago. Kurama conocía al youko que manejaba la planta y había sido atacado por él. Hiei no se había dado cuenta, pero si había notado que Kurama estaba raro y algo más distraído. Mientras tuviese las semillas con él, Kurama estaría a salvo del mismo; pero no del youko. Había decidido alargar sus vacaciones en Ningenkai. Cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que Kurama despertara.

**Fin capítulo 2.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**Julio 2005.**


	3. Mis semillas, Hiei!

**FLORES DE CEREZO**

POR DARK CRYONIC

**Capítulo 3: ¡Mis semillas, Hiei!**

Un maldito ruido despertó a Hiei. Era el maldito despertador de Kurama. Sacó su katana y lo partió en dos.

**-- Con sólo apretar el botón hubiera sido suficiente.-- **Dijo Kurama abriendo los ojos y posándolos en Hiei que guardaba su katana y volvía a sentarse en el suelo.

**-- ¡Cállate!**

Kurama miró lo que quedaba del reloj. Marcaba las 7AM. No había ni pasado ni una hora desde que había llegado a casa. Miró a Hiei que lo observaba con su acostumbrada seriedad. Kurama se incorporó con esfuerzo y se puso de pie.

**-- ¿A dónde vas? --** Preguntó Hiei.

**-- A mi Universidad...--** Dijo Kurama.

**-- ¿Con esas heridas?**

**-- Sí. --** Respondió Kurama sacando ropa de un mueble.

**-- Eres un tonto. Cómo quieres controlar esa planta si no puedes recuperarte.**

**-- Ese no es tu problema.--** Respondió Kurama dándole la espalda a Hiei, no estaba para sermones. Hiei agrando sus ojos al notar que Kurama estaba actuando más como youko que como ningen.

**-- Hm...**

**-- Quizás tengas razón.-- **Dijo Kurama sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio, puso una de sus manos en su cabeza. Su rostro estaba pálido en extremo. Hiei vio que Kurama apoyo su pecho y la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Parecía dormir nuevamente.

**-- Eres un tonto...-- **Murmuró Hiei.

**-- Te escuché...--** Dijo Kurama sin moverse.

**-- Eres un idiota...**

**-- Eso también lo escuché...--** Dijo Kurama mirando hacia Hiei**.-- ¿Por qué no has vuelto al Makai?**

**-- Hm...--** Hiei se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

**-- Supongo que no tienes la menor intención de devolverme mis semillas...**

**-- Así es.**

**-- Hiei...--** Éste abrió los ojos**.-- Si alguien dijera que hay un poder aún mas grande que tu dragón negro... ¿querías poseerlo, verdad?-- **Hiei no respondió. -- **Esta herida en mi estómago sólo fue una advertencia... si no puedo controlar esa planta, estaremos indefensos y no quiero ponerme en esa situación...**

**-- ¿Quién es ese youko?**

**-- No puedo decírtelo.--** Dijo Kurama cerrando los ojos. Estaba muy agotado.

**-- Tienes que decirlo.-- **Dijo Hiei levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia el pelirrojo.

**-- No puedo.-- **Dijo Kurama**.-- Además no puedo involucrarte en esto.**

**-- Baka, Ya estoy involucrado o eres muy estúpido para no darte cuenta.**

**-- Él no se meterá contigo. Vuelve a Makai.-- **Dijo Kurama volteando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Hiei palmoteó la espalda de Kurama. Este abrió los ojos y miró a Hiei**.-- ¡Eso duele!**

**-- Pensé que éramos compañeros.--** Dijo Hiei dándole la espalda a Kurama y caminando hacia la ventana. Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-- Ha pasado más de un año.--** Dijo Kurama.

**-- No seas melodramático.--** Dijo Hiei. Kurama no pudo evitar reír, aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo.

**-- Pensé que ya habías encontrado a alguien más para fastidiar.--** Dijo Kurama mirándose en un pequeño espejo que había en su escritorio.

**-- No digas boberías...-- **Dijo Hiei sentándose en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia afuera con desgano.

Kurama volteó el espejo para no verse en el. Se veía tan mal como se sentía.

**-- Aunque quieras... no puedes ayudarme -- **Dijo Kurama con un tono de voz pausado.-- **Sólo yo puedo lograr controlar esa cosa....-- **Dijo volviendo a apoyar su cuerpo sobre el escritorio y cerrando los ojos.

Hiei notó que Kurama estaba dormido.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

**-- Maestra Genkai, está segura de que Kurama está bien.-- **Preguntó Yukina mientras miraba el jardín florecido del templo.

**-- Kurama está tomando una decisión. Puede que esté arriesgando mucho, pero es su elección. Además, si ese otro youko está por ahí provocando a Kurama, este no puede hacerse el tonto.-- **Dijo Genkai bebiendo su taza de té verde.

Yukina recordó que el jardín estaba así de bello gracias a Kurama y a sus visitas cada cierto tiempo para mantenerlo y agregar nuevas flores. Se podía decir que todos los visitantes que iban al templo, lo hacían por ver el jardín y sus multicolores flores.

**-- Además, es primavera, la mejor época del año para Kurama.-- **Agregó como si nada la Maestra. Yukina no pudo menos que sonreír.

---------------------------------------------------------

**11 AM del mismo día.**

Kurama sintió la frialdad del escritorio en su rostro. Abrió levemente los ojos. Alguien había cerrado la ventana y había abierto las cortinas dejando entrar el sol de la mañana. Empujó con sus manos su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la silla. Hiei no estaba en el cuarto, peor podía sentir su ki cerca.

La idea de que estuviera haciendo destrozos en su casa paso por su mente provocando una sonrisa en sus labios cansados.

Se levantó con cautela y tomó ropa limpia y se fue al baño.

Lavó su rostro más de tres veces, tratando de borrar la palidez. Miró sus brazos y notó que estaban irritados por las cortaduras. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se las hizo con una navaja en algún momento de locura. Agradecía que si familia estuviera de viaje.

Cambió sus vendajes y cuando terminó se miró al espejo nuevamente y trató de sonreír, pero este gesto no salió tal como lo recordaba. Rió interiormente. Terminó de vestirse y salió del cuarto de baño, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Hiei en el pasillo esperándolo.

**-- ¿Esperas el baño?-- **Preguntó Kurama.

**-- Hm...**

**-- ¿Entonces?-- **Dijo Kurama.

**-- Hm...--** Dijo Hiei bajando la escalera hacia el primer piso. Kurama lo siguió. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había algunos emparedados y unas tazas de té... entre otras cosas.

**-- ¿Tú preparaste esto?--** preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

**-- No digas tonterías. Yukina vino y dejo todo esto preparado.**

**-- ¿No se quedó?**

**-- No. Tenía que hacer.-- **Dijo Hiei.

**-- ¡Es tan linda!-- **Soltó Kurama. Hiei le lanzó una de sus miradas recordándole que la chica era su hermana. **-- ¡Comamos!--** Dijo Kurama sentándose con calma. Hiei se sentó frente a él en silencio. Kurama comía con entusiasmo, mientras Hiei lo observaba con indiferencia.

Kurama paró de comer y dijo:

**-- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?--** Dijo hincándole luego el diente a un panecillo.

**-- El ataque de ese youko fue poco antes de que fueras a buscarme al Makai?--** Preguntó Hiei. Kurama masticó un par de veces más y tomó un trago de té.

**-- Sí.--**Respondió Kurama.

Hiei quedó en silencio. Kurama lo observó por un momento. ¿Podía ser que Hiei le estaría reprochando algo?

**-- Hiei?-- **El aludido lo miró.-- **Necesito esas semillas.**

**-- No te las daré.-- **Respondió Hiei.

**-- Tendré que pedirle más a Koenma.--** Dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie con suavidad.

**-- Haz lo que quieras.-- **Dijo Hiei.-- **Pero esas también te las quitaré.-- **Dijo como si nada.

Kurama subió a su cuarto por una chaqueta. Al llegar, notó que sus vendas estaban algo manchadas. Quizás sería bueno apurar la cura de sus heridas e ir más tarde a ver a Koenma.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre la cama y se recostó, sacó una semilla de entre sus cabellos y le introdujo en la venda de su estomago. Un pequeño broté empezó a crecer. En unos minutos todo su torso y parte de sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una delicada capa de hojitas verdes y brillantes. Kurama se sintió cansado y se durmió. La idea de estar perdiendo tiempo valioso cruzó por su cabeza, pero como había insinuado Hiei, no podía hacer nada como ningen, ya que a quien necesitaba era a Youko Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------

**14:30 hrs.**

Hiei esperó que Kurama bajara, pero no lo hizo por más de dos horas. La idea de que se hubiera escapado por la ventana cruzo su mente, pero podía sentir el ki de Kurama en el segundo piso. Se levantó del sillón y fue al cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta, entró con suavidad y notó que Kurama dormía cubierto por plantas.

**-- Eres tan extraño...--** Murmuró Hiei. Kurama sólo usaba las plantas curativas con los demás, y en él, sólo, cuando estaba muy mal.

Hiei caminó hacia la cama, se aseguró de que Kurama estuviera dormido y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama, dándole la espalda al dormido.

No quería que el Kitsune se escapara otra vez. Ya que los demás confiaban que él impediría cualquier tontería de parte de Kurama, como si él tuviera una obligación. Es lo que los demás llamaban: Amistad. Él más bien pensaba que sólo le devolvía el favor, ya que Kurama le había curado más de una vez. Y a Hiei no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, menos al Kitsune.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Templo de Genkai.**

**-- Maestra, pudo averiguar algo más con Koenma.-- **Le preguntó Yusuke mientras contemplaba el jardín.

**-- No. Koenma parece saber más de los que dice.--** Dijo Genkai**.-- Creo que Kurama le hizo prometer guardar silencio.**

**-- Kurama es un misterio.--** Dijo Kuwabara que miraba a Yukina arreglar las cosas para tomar el té**.-- Sólo sabemos de su pasado por lo que nos ha contado Koenma y Botán.**

**-- Eso es verdad.-- **Dijo Yusuke.-- **Pero yo confío en su buen juicio. Siempre ha demostrado actuar con cautela... Aunque esa vez que usó el espejo para salvar a su madre no me pareció tan juicioso. **-- Agregó Yusuke mientras recordaba el rostro de Kurama cuando se percató de que él lo estaba ayudando a salvar la vida de su madre y la de él. Desde entonces, Kurama, se mantenía cerca. ¿Sería sólo porque Kurama pensaba que le tenía que devolver el favor?

**-- Kurama es un buen amigo, pero muy misterioso.-- **Sentenció Kuwabara respirando el aire delicioso que tenía la primavera, más aún en el templo.

Yusuke asintió. Kurama era un amigo igual que el antisocial de Hiei. Esos dos youkais eran una caja de misterios, pero eso no les quitaba lo confiables.

**-- ¡Kazuma!--** Llamó Yukina desde la cocina.

**-- Ya voy, querida Yukina...--** Contestó levantándose Kuwabara, muy contento.

Cuando estuvo lejos, Genkai miró a Yusuke y dijo:

**-- Kurama está arriesgando la vida. Aún no sé si es la parte Youko de Kurama quien está actuando, pero si sé que no sería bueno dejarlo actuar tan inconcientemente. Hasta Hiei sabe eso y se adelantó a mí, al quitarle las semillas.**

**-- Pero Kurama dijo que de su éxito dependía el futuro del mundo humano...**

**-- Así es, pero si quiere controlar esa planta, tendrá que pensar un poco más antes de actuar...--** Dijo Genkai, callando al notar que Kuwabara se acercaba con Yukina con algunas bandejas.

**-- Lo extraño es que este youko misterioso este esperando a que Kurama controle la planta... como si su intensión no fuera el ningenkai, sino que derrotar a Kurama.--** Dijo Yusuke.

Genkai se sorprendió al notar que Yusuke pensaba.

**-- Koenma no ha avisado de ningún ataque... además Hiei estaría enterado, si eso sucediera ya que él se encarga de mantener controlada la frontera entre Makai y el mundo humano.--** Agregó Kuwabara.

Genkai quedó aún más sorprendida, Kuwabara y Yusuke no eran tan tontos como ella pensaba.

**-- ¡Pero eso no importa, comamos!-- **Soltó Yusuke olvidando lo serio del problema y convenciendo a Genkai de que seguía siendo el despreocupado de siempre.

**Fin Capitulo 3**

**Dark Cryonic**

**Julio 2005.**


	4. Medio Ningen

**F L O R E S D E C E R E Z O**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capítulo 4: Medio Ningen**

**...**

**-- Señor Koenma?**

**-- Sí, Botán...**

**-- Le dirá a la maestra Genkai y a los demás sobre el Youko y Kurama?**

**-- No, Botán. Kurama me hizo prometer silencio y si se entera de que te lo conté a ti es capaz de hablar con mi padre de algunas cosas que no me convienen**.-- Dijo Koenma recordando el brillo en los ojos de Kurama cuando había dicho eso.

**-- Tampoco le dirá que todo aquel que controla la planta asesina, a la larga termina muriendo por su causa.--** Preguntó Botán con tristeza.

**-- ¡No! Si se enteran, no me dejaran en paz. Hasta Hiei es capaz de venir.-- **Dijo Koenma recordando los ojos de Hiei en más de alguna vez en que estaba enojado.-- **Es mejor que esperemos a que Kurama actúe por su cuenta. Mientras nosotros nos preocupemos por mantener el Reikai, Ningenkai y el Makai en paz.**

**-- Mukuro debe saber todo, que evita de que se lo cuente a Hiei o a alguien más...-- **Dijo Botán.

**-- Ella no hará eso.-- **Dijo Koenma volviendo a timbrar documentos.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Casa de Shuuichi Minamino**

**18:00 hrs.**

Kurama abrió los ojos y notó que no podía moverse. Sonrió al recordar que estaba usando sus plantas curativas.

**-- Sólo 4 días...--** Dijo recordando la voz en su cabeza.

**-- ¿Cuatro días para qué?--** Preguntó Hiei. Kurama se sorprendió, no había notado la presencia de Hiei. Más cuando estaba a menos de un metro de él.

**-- ¡Hiei! ¿Qué hora es?--** Preguntó Kurama.

**-- No cambies el tema, Kitsune.--** Dijo Hiei sin cambiar de posición. (Sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a la cama de Kurama)

**-- Es el tiempo que me queda.--** Dijo Kurama con una voz más semejante a Youko Kurama que a Shuuichi. Hiei sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Kurama se sentó en la cama. Miró con alegría su cuerpo. Podía percibir que estaba mejor de lo que esperaba. De pronto sintió dolor, Hiei había palmoteado su espalda por segunda vez. Giró a verlo.

**-- ¿Por qué dijiste que ese youko no se metería conmigo?--** Preguntó Hiei mirándolo de cerca.

**-- ¿qué? ¿Cuándo dije eso?--** Preguntó Kurama... Levemente recordaba haber tendido una conversación con Hiei sobre el tema, pero no recordaba haberle soltado esa información.

**-- Cuando me reprochaste mi año de ausencia.-- **Soltó Hiei sorprendido de haber dicho eso.

**-- Tampoco recuerdo eso.--** Dijo Kurama.

**-- Creo que además de tonto, estas perdiendo la memoria.--** Soltó Hiei dando un salto hacia la ventana abierta.

Kurama sonrió. Que esperaba Hiei... él tenía como 700 años y no podía acordarse de todo... Kurama se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, sin antes tomar algunas cosas de un mueble. Hiei escucho la puerta del baño, después de ver que Kurama dejaba la habitación.

-----------------------------------------

Kurama se quitó las plantas con suavidad. Luego a camisa y las vendas, su cuerpo dañado había dejado de sangrar, pero las heridas aún no habían cicatrizado completamente. Cualquier movimiento brusco las abriría y le provocarían problemas nuevamente. Tomó vendas nuevas y se las puso en gran parte de su pecho, estómago y brazo izquierdo. Cuando se miró al espejo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada... parecía momia...

-----------------------------------------

**¿De qué se reía este kitsune?-- **Se preguntó Hiei mientras miraba los árboles de cerezo florecidos frente a la ventana de Kurama.

-----------------------------------------

Kurama tomó la camisa negra que había elegido y de la puso sin poder evitar al ponérsela algo de dolor en la espalda. Pensó que el negro le sería de más ayuda, en caso de que volviera a sangrar. No quería que se preocuparan demasiado por él.

Al terminar de vestir, trató de sonreír frente al espejo. Esta vez pareció salirle mejor. Eso debería comprobarlo cuando viera a los demás.

Salió del baño y fue a la habitación, sin mirar a Hiei que ya tenía su capa puesta listo para salir, tomó una de sus chaquetas y se la puso. Como de costumbre cogió algunas bolsitas de semillas que guardo entre sus ropas, agarró su teléfono móvil y las llaves de su casa. Miró hacia Hiei, este ya no estaba.

Miró su cuarto por unos segundos, estaba lleno de sus recuerdos ningen, como solía decir Hiei cada vez que le reprochaba su arraigo a los humanos.

Salió de la casa con tranquilidad. Como si el youko dentro de él no le recordase a cada instante las palabras que había escuchado de ese otro:

**"Kurama, debes pagar por huir y elegir ser humano... sólo si me vences, **

**Te dejaré en paz... sino, morirás...**

**Junto con todos aquellos humanos a los cuales están tan unido..."**

**--"Con Hiei no se meterá..."-- **Recordó Kurama**.-- Hiei no es humano...-- **Pensó mientras pasaba junto al árbol en donde lo esperaba Hiei. Éste bajo de un salto y empezó a caminar junto a Kurama. Éste no lo había invitado, pero él no necesitaba del tonto del Kitsune para volverse su sombra.

**-- ¿A dónde vamos?-- **Preguntó Hiei. Kurama sonrió al notar el "vamos" y no el "vas".

**-- Por mis semillas.--** Dijo Kurama sin más.

**-- Veo que lo baka no se te pasa.--** Dijo Hiei deteniendo la marcha.

Kurama se detuvo también, y miró a su amigo. Hiei parecía pensar, ya que se había quedado parado con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el suelo muy concentrado.

**-- ¿Por qué dijiste que yo estaría a salvo?--** Preguntó Hiei sin cambiar de postura.

**-- Porque no eres humano.--** Dijo Kurama respondiendo a Hiei y echándose a caminar nuevamente por la calle.

Aún la tarde estaba iluminada. 18:30... aún tenía tiempo de hacerle una visita a Koenma antes de que acabara el día. Hiei velozmente se puso junto a Kurama, caminando en silencio.

**-- Toma.-- **Dijo Hiei acercándole la bolsita de las temidas semillas a Kurama. Éste lo miró sorprendido. Hiei se lo arrojó al pecho al ver que el pelirrojo no lo tomaba.

**-- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?-- **Le preguntó Kurama guardando las semillas entre sus ropas antes de que el youkai de fuego se arrepintiera de dárselas.

**-- Quizás quiero que te mates tú solo con esa maldita planta.--**Soltó Hiei.

**-- Matarme solo... -- **Murmuró Kurama sin tomar enserio a Hiei y echándose a caminar en dirección a cualquier parte. Hiei lo siguió en silencio.

_**"Sería que ese youko de su pasado quería que se matase solo tratando de controlar a la Asesina Diabólica... ¿podría ser eso?... Además, todos sabían que con su cuerpo humano no es tan resistente como son su transformación en Youko... Koenma le había dicho algo semejante... Era lo que Banamaru esperaba que sucediera..."**_

Si Hiei hubiese usado su jagan en ese momento con Kurama se habría enterado de todo. Pero no era su forma de actuar.

_**"Si en ese entonces hubiese logrado controlar la planta, o tendría problemas ahora. Pero Banamaru se le había adelantado y ahora lo retaba a lograrlo también. No parecía comprender realmente las intenciones del que alguna vez había sido su hermano... Nunca habían tenido una relación fraternal, no iba con sus personalidades de Youko, pero de una forma implícita habían acordado no molestarse, como respeto a la sangre que los unía. Pero desde que era Minamino Shuuichi nunca había vuelto a saber de él. Entonces, por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo venía en su búsqueda y con tal reto. ¿Sería venganza por aquella vez?...**_

_**Sería que le desagradaba su forma humana... Sentiría que había traicionado a los youkos y más aún a él..."**_

**-- Hiei**

**-- Hm...**

**-- Te desagrada que yo sea Medio Ningen?-- **Preguntó Kurama sin dejar de caminar por la acera, entre la gente que pasaba a su lado y que él no parecía notar.

**-- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-- **Preguntó a su vez, Hiei algo enfadado**.-- ¡Estoy aquí o no!**

**-- Es verdad...--** Dijo Kurama sonriendo y bajando la cabeza, evitando que cualquiera menos Hiei viera sus ojos.

Kurama sintió un inconfundible olor... Rosas... Levantó la vista y vio que había una florería a unos metros. Se detuvo frente a las flores. Hiei lo miró con curiosidad. Se sorprendía de la facilidad del Kitsune para cambiar de estado anímico. Kurama pasó la vista por las flores.

**-- Son hermosas, ¿verdad?--** le dijo una vendedora.

Kurama asintió.

**-- Estas son nuevas.--** Dijo apuntando a unas rosas color mantequilla**.-- Son Híbridas...**

**-- ¿Hibridas?-- **Preguntó Kurama como si él no conociera todo sobre las plantas.

**-- Supuestamente son más resistentes y se pueden cultivar con mayor facilidad.-- **Dijo la vendedora contenta de mantener la atención de un muchacho tan atractivo**.-- ¿te doy algunas para tu novia?-- **Preguntó.

**-- ¿Novia?... Ah!! Déme una docena.--** Dijo Kurama mientras mil ideas se peleaban en su cabeza. Una sensación de haber encontrado una respuesta, le llenaba de esperanza. La vendedora las envolvió en un lindo paquete y se las entregó. Kurama las pagó alejándose son percatarse de que la vendedora quería seguir hablando con él.

**-- ¿Y esas flores?-- **Preguntó Hiei. Kurama sacó una y le tiró las otras a Hiei. Éste no supo que decir.

**-- Dáselas a Yukina.-- **Dijo Kurama.-- **Yo sólo necesito una.-- **Hiei lo miró con alivio. Una extraña idea había cruzado por su cabeza y no le había gustado.

Kurama se echó a caminar hacia el Templo. Hiei seguía junto a él. Había ocultado las flores bajo su capa, era mejor así. En cambio Kurama no le quitaba la vista a la rosa entre sus manos.

**-- ¿Qué tiene de especial?--** Preguntó Hiei. Pero el pelirrojo pareció no escucharlo ya que no respondió. Hiei no preguntó más. El kitsune parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron frente a la escalera de entrada, Hiei notó que el ki de Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban cerca. Podía tener algo de alivio. Con lo loco que estaba Kurama podía necesitar ayuda para atontarlo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios imaginándose esa escena. Kurama no se percató de la cara de su amigo y subió las escaleras. Hiei lo siguió.

Una brisa hizo agitarse el cabello de Kurama, éste elevó la vista al cielo y notó que era de noche. El tiempo había pasado con mucha rapidez. Cerró los ojos y sintió el olor de los cerezos soltando sus pétalos al viento. Era la mejor época del año, la primavera estaba de su parte.

Hiei lo miraba con extrañeza. Sintió un escalofrío, por segunda vez en el día. Sería que el kitsune se iba a morir... ¡No! no podía ser... Había derrotado a Shigure como Minamino...

Kurama abrió los ojos, notó que Hiei lo miraba con fijeza. No pudo más que sonreírle. Hiei despertó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia otro lado con indiferencia. Kurama volvió a mirar el cielo y caminó hacia la entrada del templo, en donde Yukina y Kuwabara parecían esperarlo. Hiei caminó con tranquilidad tras Kurama.

A Hiei no le gustó mucho ver a Yukina junto al tonto de Kuwabara, pero trató de disimularlo.

**-- Kurama...-- **Saludo con entusiasmo el Tantei de cabello anaranjado**.-- Veo que te ves mejor.**

**-- Cualquiera se vería bien después de enredarse en plantas curativas.-- **Soltó Hiei de forma sarcástica.

**-- ¿Qué?-- **Preguntó Kuwabara sin entender a que se refería Hiei.

**-- Tonto.--** Le dijo el youkai de fuego.

Kurama rió de buena gana, mientras Yukina trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

**-- Hiei... entrégale las flores a Yukina.--** Dijo Kurama.

**-- ¿Flores?-- **Preguntó Kuwabara.

Hiei de mala gana las sacó desde bajo su capa y se las entregó a Yukina.

**-- Gracias, son hermosas.--** Dijo la chica muy contenta.

**-- ¿Qué?-- **Preguntó alarmado Kuwabara_**... "No sería que Hiei quisiera quitarle a Yukina" **_Hiei notó los ojos del pelianaranjado y no dijo nada, le gustaba ver esa cara de desesperación en el tonto ningen.

**-- Vamos... Necesito ver el jardín.-- **Dijo Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------------

En el jardín se encontraban Yusuke, Keiko y Genkai. Ésta última se sorprendió al notar que Kurama había pasado directamente al jardín sin decir nada parándose en medio de las flores con una rosa entre las manos. El árbol de cerezo le daba cierta sombra en medio de la noche, que impedía que Keiko, como simple humana, se diera cuenta de los movimientos del pelirrojo. Las lámparas de papel encendidas en el lugar no eran demasiadas...

Kurama recorrió con los ojos todas las plantas que había en el jardín... ¿Cuál sería la indicada?

--------------------------------------------------------

**-- ¿qué hace?--** Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- No tengo la menor idea.-- **Contestó Kuwabara. Yukina volvía en ese instante con las rosas en un florero y las puso cerca de todos y se sentó a contemplarlas. Genkai notó que eran de las mismas que la que tenía Kurama entre las manos.

**-- ¿Dónde compraron esas?-- **Preguntó Keiko, al notar que eran muy hermosas.

**-- El Kitsune las compro en la ciudad.--** Soltó Hiei sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

**-- ¿Habrá encontrado alguna solución?-- **Preguntó Genkai a Hiei, pero éste no respondió. Era Obvio que ni el mismo Kurama parecía tener esa respuesta aún.

**Fin Capítulo 4.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Julio 2005.**


	5. Cerezos

**F L O R E S D E C E R E Z O**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**Capítulo 5: Cerezos.**

Kurama se sentó junto al cerezo, apoyando su aún delicada espalda en el tronco del árbol que el mismo había plantado. El brillo de la luna se elevaba en las montañas. La primavera era hermosa de noche. Podía apreciar el leve movimiento de las flores cerrando sus pétalos, guardando sus perfumes para el día siguiente. Tratando de guardar energías para no morir antes que la primavera acabase y el agobiante sol las matase con sus fuertes brazos. No era acaso la historia de su vida huir de la muerte, igual que lo hacían las flores. No era ese pensamiento, más fuerte en su interior que salvarle la vida a los demás, no se había arriesgado ya huyendo de la muerte cuando como youko había escapado al mundo humano.

Era un cobarde. Quizás era eso lo que le reprochaba Banamaru, ser un maldito cobarde. Que por sobrevivir como humano se había olvidado hasta de sus prioridades como youko. Como controlar esa planta, que tantos disgustos le había provocado en la antigüedad y que hoy, venía hacia él, como recordándole quien era en realidad. Se había vuelto demasiado ningen... como solía decirle Hiei una u otra vez con sus comentarios sarcásticos y con su mirada tan llena de significados. Pero aún él, un youkai completo aceptaba ser su amigo. Pero Banamaru... su hermano despreciaba su nueva forma...

Aún recordaba los ojos dorados de su hermano mirarlo con desprecio. Quizás si él hubiese tenido tiempo de explicar... No, que estaba diciendo... Los youkos no actuaban por razonamientos, sino por instintos. Explicarle hubiera sido peor... rebajarse... Quizás provocar más desprecio, más miradas frías...

Debía pensar como Youko, como lo hacia antes. Cuando podía matar a cualquiera que se pusiera por su camino... ¡Espera! Él ya no era un youko, por lo menos no por completo, no sería más prudente actuar como él... medio youko, medio ningen y demostrarle a su hermano que podía ser tan fuerte como él. Su hermano no podía desconocer que en el Makai, aún seguía siendo heredero de Yomi.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kurama miró hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Sonrió al notar que sus antiguos compañeros lo miraban directamente a los ojos, al igual que Genkai y Yukina; mientras Keiko trataba de vislumbrarlo entre las sombras.

Se puso de pie con tranquilidad, dejó caer la rosa entre las demás flores. Quizás una noche de sueño y tranquilidad le harían pensar con más claridad. Caminó hacia ellos con suavidad. Hiei miró hacia un lado con indiferencia. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Quizás no sólo lo sintió él. _**¿Qué era esa maldita sensación de vacío? Sí, era como un vacío... Sería que... No...NO.**_

**-- Maestra Genkai, me puedo quedar esta noche-- **Preguntó Kurama a la anciana.

**-- Puedes hacerlo.--** Y mirando a Hiei.-- **Tú también puedes quedarte**.-- Hiei no contestó.

**-- Kurama ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-- **preguntó Yukina.

**-- Aún no, pero creo que una noche de sueño me dará la respuesta que necesito.-- **Dijo Kurama sonriendo. Yusuke se rasco la cabeza, se sentía nervioso, era como si su sangre mazoku le quisiese decir algo, que su parte humana no percibía o no quería percibir. Kuwabara por su parte no sabía descifrar esa energía calma que expelía Kurama frente a él, cuando el brillo de sus ojos demostraba furia, tristeza y hasta nostalgia.

**-- ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!--** Exclamó Yusuke palmoteando la espalda de Kurama. Éste cerró los ojos con fuerza**.-- Disculpa, Kurama!! Se me había olvidado...**

**-- Ya me acostumbre.--** Dijo Kurama mirando de reojo a Hiei, quien le había dado más de un par de golpes desde que había llegado al mundo humano.

Keiko sonrió. Le gustó ver a todos juntos aunque casi siempre significaba enfrentar problemas.

Contemplaron el jardín un par de horas mientras conversaban. Era como si tuvieran la necesidad de expresar todo lo que sentían, como si fuera la única posibilidad que les quedaba aún. Kurama se mantuvo risueño, mientras Kuwabara no dejaba de pelear con Hiei. Yusuke soltaba alguna que otra tontería que Genkai o Keiko respondían con gracia. Yukina los miraba sonriente. Estaba contenta de tener buenos amigos, aunque para ella, una koorime, la frialdad del lugar le era reconocible. Algo iba a pasar y sabía muy bien que todos parecían saberlo de alguna manera, más aún Kurama, pero que se negaban a reconocerlo, sonriendo, riendo... Quizás era una de las características humanas que más admiraba, el optimismo.

Los cuatro chicos durmieron en uno de los cuartos del templo; Keiko durmió en el cuarto de Yukina y Genkai permaneció en su habitación meditando.

Hiei pasó la noche sentado, apoyado en una pared, con su espada entre sus manos, observando dormir a los demás. Kuwabara dormía desparramado, mientras Yusuke parecía hablar dormido, mientras que Kurama descansaba placidamente apoyado en su brazo derecho con el rostro hacia él. No podía asegurar si dormía o no, ya que nunca se sabía con Kurama.

Hiei desvió la vista hacia la ventana a su lado y pudo ver el gran árbol del jardín. Después de uno que otro árbol cercano a casa de Kurama, ese, el del jardín era su favorito. Era muy cómodo. Pero en la época primaveral era muy incomodo, ya que tenía muchas flores, y eso definitivamente no iba con él.

Fugazmente una frase del kitzune le vino a la cabeza... Eso de que si le molestaba que fuera medio ningen... Esa pregunta le había enfadado mucho, después de tanto tiempo le hacia una pregunta tan estúpida... ¡Espera! Él no estaría en peligro porque no era ningen ¿Humano? Ese youko que había atacado a Kurama era alguien que odiaba a los humanos, por eso estaba tras el zorro, ya que por voluntad propia se volvió ningen...

Hiei miró a Kurama y notó que este le daba la espalda, apoyando su cuerpo en su brazo herido.

_**--"Debe estar mejor"--**_ Pensó Hiei...

Agudizó más su vista, y pudo notar entre los cabellos pelirrojos unas pequeñas hojas... Kurama estaba empecinado en curar rápido muchas de sus heridas. Pero el cuerpo del pelirrojo no parecía curar tan rápido. "_**medio ningen"**_ Repitió en su cabeza el Youko de Fuego.

Ahora entendía los pensamientos de Kurama. Quería probar que podía... como esa vez contra Shigure cuando uso los árboles de cerezos...

Esa vez quería probarse él mismo; ¿pero ésta? ¿A quién quería demostrárselo? Sería tan importante ese otro youko como para que Kurama arriesgara su vida.

Hiei Notó que Kurama se acomodaba otra vez. Hiei podía asegurar que si estaba dormido. Elevó una de sus manos quitando el listón que cubría su Jagan... Abrió su tercer ojo con la intensión de ver dentro de la cabeza de Kurama...

-----------------------

Hiei cubrió su Jagan y miró fijamente a Kurama por largo instante. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que él también tenía un hermano? Quizás porque en comparación, este hermano no quería nada con el Kitsune y él tampoco con él. No era lo mismo que Yukina y él, que habían pasado toda su vida buscando el uno del otro.

Pero si no le importaba... ¿por qué no decirlo?... ¿Era algo personal?.... Orgullo... Sería más el viejo Kurama el que estaba frente a ellos, ese que aparecía siempre con sus comentarios fríos y sus ojos a medio abrir. Sería el orgullo lo que hacia que el Kitsune estuviera tan empeñado en lograr sus propósitos... Esa planta asesina no era cualquier cosa... Aún se sorprendía a veces recordando a la Shokuyou Shokubutsu (Planta carnívora diabólica) y a la Kyu Ketsu Shokubutsu (Planta chupadora de sangre) que el consideraba muy poderosas... y que decir del Janen-Ju (Árbol de los pensamientos Malignos) que Kurama había usado contra Toguro el mayor aquella vez en la cueva...

Si el Kitsune se empeñaba tanto, era por que el tener a su mando a esta planta lo volvería muy fuerte... Más aún de lo que ya era.

Pero Hiei sabía muy bien que más poder siempre conlleva consecuencias, No puso evitar mirar sus brazos vendados recordando sus quemaduras. El Dragón negro de fuego ( En Satsu Koku Ryuha= Ola asesina del fuego del dragón negro) le había costado demasiado.

Hiei termino de meditar, pasó la vista por todos y decidió dormir un poco, ya tendría tiempo después para hablar con Kurama sobre sus dudas...

----------------------------------------

Apenas Hiei cerró los ojos, Kurama abrió los suyos y sonrió. Hiei ya lo sabía todo. Ya no tendría que darle explicaciones... Cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

---------------------------------------

**7Am**

Hiei despertó sorpresivamente, miró hacia todos lados. Por un momento había olvidado donde estaba.

**-- El templo....**

Miró hacia las camas, Yusuke y Kuwabara seguían durmiendo, pero Kurama no estaba. Hizo el intento de pararse, y notó que tenía una manta sobre él.

**-- Maldito Kitsune... Que se cree?..-- **Dijo arrojando la manta, cayéndole en la cara a Kuwabara quien no pareció darse cuenta.

Miró hacia el jardín y notó que Kurama estaba de pie, afirmado en el árbol con aquella tranquilidad de siempre. Hiei se puso de pie y salió al jardín. Caminó entre las flores con lentitud.

**-- Y bien?--**Preguntó.

**-- Y bien qué? --** Preguntó a su vez Kurama sin abrir los ojos.

**-- Kitsune...**

Kurama abrió los ojos y miro a Hiei.

**-- Pase lo que pase no debes entrometerte.--** Dijo Kurama con un tono serio.

**-- ¿Por qué crees que lo haría?--** Dijo Sarcásticamente Hiei mirando hacia otro lado. Kurama sonrió.

**-- Porque siempre terminas haciéndolo... Pero esta pelea es un asunto mío...-- **Dijo Kurama elevando la vista a las flores sobre él.

**--Hm**

**-- Creo saber que hacer...--** Murmuró Kurama elevando su mano derecha y arrancando una pequeña rama llena de flores.

Hiei recordó por tercera vez la pelea de Kurama contra Shigure_**...-- "Malditas flores"-- **_Pensó.

Kurama pasó junto a Hiei sin decir nada. Parecía ir al bosque. Hiei se quedó estático por un momento.

**-- No quieres ver? -- **Dijo saliendo Kurama antes de salir del lugar.

Hiei saltó entre los árboles adelantándose a Kurama, sabía muy bien a donde iba.

**----------------------------------------------**

**6 horas después.**

**(14 PM)**

Genkai no había dejado que Yusuke ni Kuwabara fueran al bosque. Sabía muy bien que sólo serían una distracción. Hiei se encargaría de cuidar a Kurama, si era necesario.

**-- ¿qué estarán haciendo?-- **Preguntó Kuwabara mirando a Yusuke que parecía demasiado silencioso.

**-- No sé. --** Respondió con indiferencia. Yukina y Keiko llegaban en ese instante con algunas bandejas de comida.

Genkai se mantuvo en silencio. Era obvio que su discípulo había sentido las diferentes fluctuaciones del ki de Kurama, al igual que ella,.... También ese minuto en que casi había desaparecido... Había visto como Yusuke se puso de pie en ese instante con la intención de ir, pero ella se lo había impedido con un gesto...

Luego.. La energía de Kurama había aumentado junto con la de Hiei...

**---------------------------------------------**

**18hrs.**

La tarde estaba fría, extraño para un día de primavera.

Yusuke fue el primero en ver aparecer a Kurama entre los árboles. Hiei le seguía muy de cerca. La ropa de Kurama parecía estar hecha jirones, pero su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, hasta parecía sonreír.

Yusuke no pudo evitar la alegría y corrió hacia ellos. Kuwabara salió tras él. Las Chicas y la anciana esperaron sentadas.

**-- Kurama!!-- **Saludo Yusuke dándole un abrazo que sorprendió a todos.

**--"Siempre tan impulsivo."--** Pensó Kurama.

**-- Déjalo Yusuke, no ves que esta herido.-- **Dijo Kuwabara mientras miraba de reojo a Hiei, que no parecía estar muy bien.

**-- ¿Hiei? Estas bien?..-- **Preguntó Yusuke después de soltar al pelirrojo.

Hiei trató de responder con algún "que te importa", pero el sueño lo venció, dejándose caer hacia adelante. Kurama con rapidez alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que llegara al suelo.

**-- Veo que Hiei te estuvo ayudando...-- **Dijo Yusuke. Kuwabara levantó a Hiei de la cintura sujetándolo con un solo brazo como si de un par de libros de la escuela se tratase**.-- Kurama...?-- **Preguntó al notar que se afirmaba en un árbol, mientras veía a Hiei.

**-- Estoy bien , Yusuke. -- **Dijo echándose a caminar tras Kuwabara con la vista fija en el suelo y sus recuerdos... Si no fuera por Hiei, él estaría muerto... y no podría...

------------------------------------------------

**-- Kurama, deja que te vende nuevamente**.-- Dijo Yukina.

**-- No te molestes.-- **Dijo Kurama apoyando su espalda contra la muralla del cuarto. Hiei estaba en la cama descansando, y él estaba donde se solía sentar Hiei... Sonrió al darse cuenta de la vuelta de las cosas, sintió pesadez... Cerró los ojos...

------------------------------------------------

**-- Déjalo... Está dormido.-- **Dijo Genkai a la jovencita.-- **Yusuke, Kuwabara... vayan a dar una vuelta... no molesten a Hiei y a Kurama...**

**-- Pero Maestra...**

**-- Vayan!!--** Ordenó Genkai, mientras pasaba su vista sobre los dos Youkais. Los aludidos salieron de la habitación, Keiko puso una manta sobre Kurama que parecía dormir y salió. Genkai cerró la puerta tras de sí, era mejor dejarlos dormir.

--------------------------------------------------

_**"Veo que ya conseguiste lo que te pedí... Pero ese Youkai de fuego... Nunca pensé que te habías vuelto tan dependiente de tus amigos... definitivamente, Kurama, te has vuelto un cobarde... un maldito cobarde...**_

_**Aquella vez, hace más de 100 años... me perdonaste la vida y reíste... Juré que me vengaría ... pero cuando quise hacerlo ya no estabas... Habían huido al NingenKai, cuando me enteré no pude evitar creer que era una mentira, No!! Mi hermano, el gran Youko Kurama, no era de esos... Pero me había equivocado**_

_**Era una traición, no a la familia... ya que es un término que no usamos en Makai, más bien a la raza Youko...**_

_**El tiempo se termina, sólo dos días más y tendrás que venir aquí. Al mismo lugar en donde me liberaste de tu Shokuyou Shokubutsu... Pero esta vez, serás tú quien esté por morir..."**_

**Fin capitulo 5**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**Julio 2005.**


	6. Como si fuera un adiós

**F L O R E S D E C E R E Z O**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**Capítulo 6: Como si fuera un adiós.**

**Día siguiente.**

Kurama despertó notando con sorpresa que unos grandes ojos lo miraban de cerca.

**-- ¿Hiei?-- **Preguntó**.-- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-- Tus cabellos... --** Dijo Hiei alejándose un poco.

**-- ¿Qué?--** Kurama pasó su mano por su cabeza y no pareció notar nada raro**.-- ¿qué tienen?**

**-- Se parece al del otro...-- **Dijo Hiei mirando hacia otro lado.

**-- ¿Del otro? ¿Cuál otro?-- **Mientras preguntaba tomó algo de su cabello para mirarlo y quedó silencioso.-- **Blanco**...-- Murmuró después de unos interminables segundos.

**-- Te lo dije... como el otro. --** Dijo Hiei.

**-- Supongo que te refieres a mí, cuando soy Youko.--** Dijo Kurama al notar que Hiei siempre se refería en términos de tercera persona cuando se refería a Youko Kurama. Hiei no dijo nada. **-- Me prestas tu espada. -- **Le dijo Kurama.

**-- ¿Para qué? --** Preguntó Hiei sin entender.

**-- Sólo préstamela...**

Hiei la desenvainó y se la acercó. Kurama miró sus ojos en el filo del metal_**. "Era verdad, se parecía al otro"-- **_Pensó.

**-- Esto no me agrada.--** Dijo Kurama devolviéndole la espada a Hiei, que no parecía comprender porque Kurama había usado su preciada espada como un simple espejo_**. "El kitsune era muy extraño".**_

La idea de que estuviera perdiendo su parte de Shuuichi Minamino lo hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños. Hiei notó el gesto, pero no comprendió.

**-- Hiei..**

**-- Hm...**

**-- Pídele a Yusuke que llame a Koenma.-- **Dijo Kurama con un dejo extraño y sin cambiar de postura. Hiei se levantó sin decir nada. Salió del cuarto en busca de dueño del reigun.

Kurama miró nuevamente el cabello en sus manos, y se levantó. Hasta el momento sólo había cambiado su cabello, pero podía sentir que algo más sucedía... Como si sus pensamientos de hace 100 años vinieran nuevamente a él. Se sorprendió sonriendo, pero no era él quien sonreía, era Youko.

**-- ¡Maldición!-- **Dijo antes de saltar por la ventana abierta de la habitación y llegar al jardín. No había nadie, era mejor así. Aún no podía entender bien las cosas y no estaba para dar explicaciones. Se acercó al cerezo y de un saltó se sentó en una de sus ramas. Sentía una especie de vergüenza de que lo vieran así. ¿Pero por qué?...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei volvió al cuarto acompañado de Yusuke. Kurama no estaba.

**-- ¿Y dónde está? **

**-- Hm...--** Hiei vio a su alrededor. El ki de Kurama estaba muy cerca. Salió al jardín, miró hacia el árbol con sorpresa, notó que Kurama descansaba en "su rama". ¿Qué hacia?

Yusuke miró hacia donde lo hacia Hiei.

**-- ¡Kurama!-- **Llamó.

**-- En el árbol.-- **Dijo Hiei sentándose en el suelo.

**-- ¿Qué? Pero no lo veo. -- **Dijo Yusuke caminando hacia el cerezo.

**-- Aquí. --** Escuchó que decían desde arriba de su cabeza. Sorprendido miró hacia arriba.

**-- ¿Qué? ¿Kurama? ¿Qué te pasó?--** Preguntó el tantei notando algo diferente en su zorruno amigo.

**-- No lo sé.-- **Dijo éste dejándose caer del árbol, cayendo de pie junto a Yusuke con sus acostumbrada elegancia. Yusuke retrocedió al ver el brillo extraño en los ojos de Kurama.

**-- ¿Tu cabello? -- **Murmuró Yusuke.

**-- Me siento como Youko.-- **Dijo de improviso Kurama. Hiei que había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras lo miró con sorpresa... _**"¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Cómo Youko?"**_

**-- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-- **Preguntó Yusuke. Kurama lo miró a los ojos. Estos aún seguían siendo tan verdes, pero tenían aquel brillo frío que muy en tarde Kurama mostraba en algunas situaciones.

**-- Supongo...--** Kurama estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero se detuvo. Volteó a ver a Hiei, que aún lo miraba fijamente, pero que al chocar sus miradas, miro hacia otro lado_**. "No estoy traicionando a Minamino... ¿Shigure?..."-- **_Pensó Kurama recordando una de sus peleas en el campeonato por ser el rey del Makai en donde había preferido pelear como Minamino....

Kurama llevó su mano derecha a su nuca y sintió su rosa con la punta de sus dedos.

Yusuke se movió extraño. Aún no recibía la respuesta de Kurama, y el verlo llevar su mano a su Rose whip lo hizo dudar.

Kurama volvió a decir

**-- Supongo... Bueno, aún no lo sé.-- **Dijo volviendo su mano hacia su pecho. Yusuke respiró con fuerza. Hiei miró hacia el suelo. Podía haber jurado de que Kurama iba a decir que sí.

Al pasar 5 minutos llegó Koenma con Botán, sin entender por qué lo necesitaban hasta que Kurama se paró frente a él.

Los que aún no veían su cambio, quedaron sorprendidos. Kuwabara bajó la vista, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Yukina vio en los ojos de Hiei cierta incertidumbre que no le gustó.

**-- Veo que controlas la planta.--** Soltó Koenma después de un eterno minuto en silencio...-- **Te dije que habría consecuencias.-- **Dijo luego mirando fijamente a Kurama mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del antes pelirrojo Minamino.

Kurama cerró los ojos con indiferencia. Koenma soltó su hombro y se volteó hacia el resto. Kurama se quedó de pie apoyado en una pared, mientras los otros se sentaban en círculo.

**-- ¿Consecuencias?-- **Preguntó Yusuke, mientras miraba a Kurama de reojo.

**-- Kurama, ahora, con sus cuerpo humano... Responde diferente a las influencias malignas. La planta saca su parte Youko...-- **Dijo Koenma.

**-- Y además del cabello, ¿qué puede pasar?--** Preguntó Hiei mirando con indiferencia hacia otro lado.

**-- Desde que Minamino desaparezca dejando a Youko Kurama en su lugar...**

Mientras Koenma hablaba, no pudieron evitar mirara todos a Kurama. Parecía algo distante, como si no fuera una de sus preocupaciones perderse.

**-- ... Hasta la muerte de Kurama a causa de la planta.-- **Terminó por decir Koenma con un tono triste en la voz.

Kurama abrió sus ojos, miró a todos y salió del cuarto. No necesitaba que le recordaran nada. Koenma debía explicarles a los otros, lo que él ya sabía.

Caminó por el pasillo. Su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó con cuidado de su bolsillo, miró la pantalla y vio la palabra "MAMA".

**-- ¿Alo?**

**-- Shuuichi, ¡Hijo!**

**-- ¿Mamá?**

**-- Sí, ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-- Muy bien.--** Respondió Kurama con alegría fingida, ya que no quería preocuparla.

**-- En unos 4 días estaremos de vuelta.**

**-- ¿4 días? -- **La duda de saber si él estaría le cruzo la cabeza.

**-- ¿Estás bien? **-- Preguntó Shiori notando algo extraño en la voz de su hijo... era como si fuera...

**-- Sí, No te preocupes. Dale saludos a todos.**

**-- Se los diré. --** Dijo su madre con tranquilidad. -- ¡**Cuídate!**

**-- Lo haré.--** Respondió Kurama a poyando su cabeza en la pared de madera de unos de los pasillos de la residencia de Genkai. Dejó resbalar su cuerpo por la pared hasta quedar hincado en el suelo, aún con la cabeza en la pared.

**-- Adiós. Te llamaré pronto.--** Dijo su madre.

**-- Adiós. -- **Contestó**.-- Adiós.-- **Repitió al escuchar que ella había colgado. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Se puso de pie...

**-- ¿Kurama?**

**-- Voy a casa, Hiei.-- **Dijo alejándose sin mirar al youkai de fuego.

Kurama tomo su chaqueta, dejando el largo de sus cabellos oculto bajo ella. Salió a la entrada principal y se alejó.

Hiei lo observaba desde el techo del templo_**. "El kitsune actúa más raro de lo común."-- **_Pensó saltando a un árbol, antes de seguirlo hasta su casa.

Vio que Kurama entró con calma. Hiei se sentó en la rama frente a la ventana de la habitación de Kurama. Notó que éste no aparecía...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Kurama fue directo al baño y posó su vista en el espejo en que se había visto por última vez en su casa.

**"El otro"-- **Recordó Kurama. Hiei le había dicho así. Nunca había sospechado que las advertencias de Koenma serían hechas realidad tan pronto. Quería enfrentarse como Kurama, el ningen...no como Youko... -- ¡**Maldición!-- **Dijo en voz alta, mientras bajaba la vista y tenía sus manos empuñadas con desesperación.

Pasó unos 10 minutos antes que se calmara y empezará a desvestirse. Se metió bajo la ducha. El agua tibia lo reconfortaba mientras quitaba las vendas de su cuerpo. La sangre seca de sus heridas se despegaba tiñendo el agua de rojo. Notó que su estómago estaba casi perfecto, si no fuera por una cicatriz, único recuerdo del ataque de su hermano.

Su brazo izquierdo y su espalda aún estaban delicadas, pero sentía que no serían un obstáculo. ¿Era él o su parte Youko quien aseguraba eso? Estuvo bajo la regadera unos 15 minutos.

Cuando se encontró nuevamente frente al espejo, no pudo evitar mirarse. Aún seguía siendo Minamino, ¿verdad?

Se puso ropa limpia y envolvió su cabello en una toalla. Se miró por unos 5 minutos en el espejo... Era Minamino, sus ojos lo eran... Pero... Sacó la toalla de su cabeza...su cabello decía otra cosa.

Salió del baño y fue a su habitación. Pudo notar que Hiei estaba afuera, sin siquiera tener que verlo. Su ki estaba latente y fuerte fuera de su ventana.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tomo lápiz y papel. Tuvo la intención de escribir una carta a su madre, por si no volvía de Makai, pero se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué le escribiría? Ella no sabía nada de su antigua viva, para ella sólo era su hijo Shuuichi.. Un buen estudiante y muy buen hijo.

Quizás no era a ella a quien debía escribir. Se concentró unos segundos y escribió algunas palabras en la hoja. Su trazo parecía calmo, pero su alma no lo estaba.

Al terminar firmó mecánicamente como "Minamino Shuuichi" sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿Sería la costumbre?, como Kurama nunca había firmado.

Dobló la hoja en dos y la puso dentro de un sobre. A éste le puso un nombre, selló el sobre y lo guardó en el cajón principal del escritorio, donde esperaba que el adecuado lo encontrara.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y registró su cuarto con tranquilidad. Extrañaría todo..

**-- No pienses tonterías.--** Dijo Hiei desde la ventana. Kurama no le prestó atención. Hiei entró y se sentó en el suelo, como era su costumbre.

Pasaron en silencio unos 30 minutos.

**--¿Tienes hambre?--** Preguntó Kurama**.-- Yo sí... Vamos a ver que hay--** Dijo Kurama levantándose y saliendo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta de Hiei.

Hiei se puso de pie y salió tras él.

Kurama registró el refrigerador y sacó varias cosas. Encendió la cafetera y se sentó en la mesa como acostumbraba mientras preparaba algunos emparedados.

Hiei lo miraba sin decir nada. ¿Por qué Kurama actuaba con normalidad, si hace menos de 3 horas parecía confundido y agobiado? Nunca entendería a los ningen; menos a uno medio ningen.

Kurama sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó. Hiei comía con indiferencia. _**"¿Quién le haría sus comidas preferidas si Kurama se moría?"-- **_Se preguntó. _**"¡Qué tontería!" **_-- Se regañó mentalmente al ser tan simple...

Kurama trató de sonreír.

**-- Hiei.-- **Éste lo miró.--** Si me vuelvo Youko, seguirás siendo mi amigo, ¿verdad?**

**-- "Amigo" y ¿quién dijo que éramos amigos?**

Kurama rió. Quizás debía de preguntar de otra manera.

**-- No preguntes estupideces...-- **Dijo Hiei.

**-- Sólo quería sabes, como Youko no tenía amigos.-- **Dijo Kurama mirando su café con un dejo de tristeza.

**-- Porque los matabas muy luego.-- **Murmuró Hiei. Kurama se sorprendió al notar el humor negro de Hiei.

**-- Eso es verdad...--** Dijo Kurama riendo**.-- Pero... Hiei... Seguirás siendo mi ami... compañero.**

**-- Hm.**

**-- Tomaré eso como un tal vez...-- **Dijo Kurama mirando el reloj de la cocina. Esa misma noche viajaría al Makai. Hiei reconoció el gesto de decisión en el rostro de su amigo**.-- ¿Hiei?**

**-- Hm...**

**-- Gracias.--** Soltó Kurama. Hiei abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Trató de decir algo desagradable, pero no pudo**.-- Gracias por entrometerte.-- **Terminó de decir Kurama.

**-- Hm.**

**-- Pero esta vez, no puedes venir.**

**-- Hm.**

**-- Espero que eso haya sido un "estoy de acuerdo"-- **Dijo Kurama.

Hiei comió un emparedado sin mirar al Kitsune. Estaba diciendo cosas que no le agradaban. Pero aunque en el pasado se hubiera ido, ahora no podía hacerlo, y no sabía bien que era lo que le retenía. Sería que en realidad, Kurama se había vuelto para él eso que los ningen llaman Amigo.

Las imágenes de Kurama peleando con Karasu se le vinieron a la mente, en ese momento había sentido muchas cosas, más cuando veía que Kurama parecía morir frente a sus ojos.

No había sido un alivio para él, saber que Kurama podía llamar a Youko cuando quisiera, Pero ahora... Frente a él no estaba ese Kurama... Era otro... Aunque sus ojos fueran como el ningen, sus palabras sonaban más como youko. Por un momento creyó ver ante sí, morir al ningen para darle paso al youko kitsune. ¿Seguiría siendo su compañero, si sucedía eso?

Peor aún, ¿el kitsune seguiría aceptándolo a su lado? El youko del pasado era frío, calculador, ligero como el viento y sin conciencia. En caso de que su parte ningen se fuera, se iría también su manera amable de ser con él.

**-- ¡Maldición!** -- Soltó Hiei sorprendiendo a Kurama.

**-- ¿Algún problema con la comid?-- **Preguntó Kurama.

-- **Hm**.-- Hiei tomó algo de café.

**-- ¿Hiei?**

**-- No me gastes el nombre.-- **Dijo Hiei notando que Kurama lo había usado mucho aquel día.

Kurama rió. Rió como antes. Hasta olvido por unos segundos todo, hasta el color de su cabello.

**-- Hiei.**

**-- Hm.**

**-- ¿Le dirás a Yukina quien eres?**

**-- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?-- **Preguntó el Youkai de Fuego.

**-- Sólo quiero saber... por si después..-- **Iba a decir "_Por si después me muero o me vuelvo Youko y ya no me interesa"... _pero no terminó la frase.

**-- ¿Por si después qué?-- **Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Nada, sólo una estupidez.**

**-- Baka kitsune.**

**-- No gastes mi nombre**.-- Dijo Kurama echándose a reír. Hiei lo miró confundido. "_**Baka kitsune" "ningen" "tonto"... **_esos eran sus nombres tanto como Minamino y Kurama.

**-- Estás desvariando.-- **Dijo Hiei notando que Kurama no volvía a su comportamiento habitual.

**-- Nunca me has llamado por mi nombre ningen.-- **Dijo Kurama.

**-- Hm.**

**-- Ya sé... -- **Dijo Kurama cerrando los ojos.-- **Yo me presenté como Kurama cuando nos conocimos, lo mismo hice con Yusuke y Kuwabara.-- **Dijo recordando el pasado.

**-- Estás hablando demasiado.-- **Dijo Hiei con un dejo de fastidio.

**-- Puede ser.-- **Rió Kurama.-- **Pero siento como si debiera aprovechar de decir todo lo que pienso.--**Dijo Bajando la vista como si buscara algo. No quiso ver la reacción de Hiei.-- ¿**Dónde dejé el azúcar?-- **Preguntó Kurama. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta de un estante.

Hiei no podía verle el rostro.. Pero sintió que Kurama adivinaba un final frente a él y todo lo que decía ERA COMO UN ADIÓS. Hiei tomó la empuñadura de su espada, y tuvo ganas de romper algo, pero se contuvo.

Kurama volvió a los minutos con el azúcar y con su rostro tan igual como siempre.

El teléfono del salón sonó. Kurama no hizo ningún movimiento.

**-- ¿No contestaras?**

**-- ¿Para qué hacerlo?-- **Dijo Kurama sin mirar a Hiei.

Pronto se escuchó: _**Esta es la residencia Minamino, deje su mensaje después del tono...."Hola Minamino kun, lastima que no estés... Te queríamos invitar a una fiesta... ya sabes... esa de que te hablé hace una semana... quedaste de contestarme, pero no lo has hecho... bueno... llámame. Adiós..."-- **_Se escuchó.

La grabadora había contestado. Kurama no dijo nada. Hiei miró el aparato. Esas cosas ningen eran muy extrañas para él. Esperó alguna explicación de Kurama, como siempre, pero éste guardó silencio. Él tampoco preguntó.

**-- Sabes, Yomi tenía razón... aquella vez quería hacer desaparecer a mi parte Youko... pero yo le dije que no era verdad...que aún seguía siendo Kurama...-- **Dijo Kurama echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el cielo raso.-- **Yomi tenía razón, pero ahora entiendo... no soy dos personas en un mismo cuerpo. Siempre he sido uno... Youko Kurama. Quizás me hice creer el cuento de que la parte ningen era más fuerte, pero Minamino es sólo una creación de Youko... Siempre he sido el youko kitsune que le gusta robar y asesinar... Además él también me lo dijo...**

**-- ¿Tu hermano?-- **Preguntó Hiei. Kurama no se sorprendió, como esperaba él.

**-- Sí, mi hermano... Me dijo que era un cobarde al ocultarme en un cuerpo ningen. Quizás sea verdad, yo solía pensar que era sobrevivencia a toda costa.. Pero quizás soy sólo un cobarde... evité mi muerte huyendo al ningenkai.**

**-- Shuuichi...-- **Dijo Hiei. Kurama echó su cabeza hacia adelante con rapidez**.--- Aún sigues siéndolo, respondes a su nombre...-- **Dijo Hiei.

Kurama quedó pasmado. Hiei hacia ver las respuestas tan simples, El Koorime siempre le salvaba de sus razonamientos entregándole las respuestas que el tanto trataba de encontrar.

**-- Deja de decir estupideces y descansa.-- **Dice Hiei poniéndose de pie.

**-- Tienes razón.--** Dijo Kurama levantándose también y yendo hacia su dormitorio. Se recostó en su cama y a los minutos se quedó dormido.

Mientras Hiei salía de la casa y se acomodaba en el árbol frente a la ventana del expelirrojo, Meditaba todas las palabras de Kurama. ¿Sería que este tenía razón y ya no volverían a verse?...

-------------------------

-------------

**Fin Capítulo 6**

**DarkCryonic**

**Julio 2005.**


	7. Nos vemos luego Hiei

**FLORES DE CEREZO**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capitulo VII: Nos vemos luego Hiei.**

Pasaron lentamente las horas, la tarde cayó suave entre los árboles cercanos a la casa de Kurama. Hiei notó movimiento en el cuarto de expelirrojo, esperó unos segundos antes de saltar a su ventana.

Kurama se había vestido con uno de sus trajes de batalla. Pero había algo diferente, éste era de color negro, con un borde dorado alrededor del cuello. Kurama no miró a Hiei, ya que estaba concentrado en ajustar una venda en su brazo izquierdo. Hiei se sentó en el suelo en silencio. Nunca había visto ese traje negro. ¿Por qué había elegido ese color?

**-- ¿Hiei?**

**-- Hm...**

**-- En caso de que yo.. Bueno, ya sabes... Mi familia...-- **Dijo Kurama sin mirarlo.

**-- Lo sé. Borraré sus recuerdos.--** Dijo Hiei de mala gana, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-- Espero que no sea necesario.--** Dijo Kurama moviendo su brazo verificando su estado. -- ¡**Listo!--** Dijo mirando a Hiei que lo había estado observando fijamente desde que había entrado en la habitación.

**-- Kitsune...-- **Dijo Hiei. Pero desvió la vista arrepintiéndose de decir alguna tontería.

Kurama pareció entender y sonrió.

**-- Se cumple el tiempo.-- **Dijo Kurama, tomando una pequeña bolsita donde llevaba algunas semillas. Las más importantes las llevaba seguras cerca de su Látigo de rosas. **--- Nos vemos luego, Hiei. **-- Dijo acercándose a la ventana y saltando fuera, como solía hacerlo Hiei. Este último no dijo nada. Quedó estático en medio de la habitación.

**-- Nos vemos luego...-- **Repitió, mirando el escritorio en donde había visto a Kurama guardar una carta.

--------------------------------------

Kurama se acercó a la cueva en que Shinobu Sensui había abierto un portal tiempo atrás. Cruzó el portal al Makai, desapareciendo su Ki del Mundo Humano.

-------------------------------------

**-- Ya empezó.-- **Dijo Koenma que paró su trabajo para pensar en una de las conversaciones que había tendido con Kurama...

_ -- __**Estás seguro, que quieres hacerlo...-- **__Le había preguntado._

_-- __**Debo hacerlo. Él quiere venganza. Si no termino con esto, causará problemas al Reikai y al NingenKai.-- **__Había respondido Kurama con una mano apretando su estómago recién herido.---__**Debo solucionarlo pronto.**_

_**-- Kurama... las semillas...**_

_**-- Lo sé, y aceptó las consecuencias. No quiero que mi pasado en Makai me cause más problemas... Además son antiguas deudas, como la que tenía con Yomi.**_

_**-- Sólo espero que no te arrepientas, Kurama.-- **__Había dicho poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del chico de ojos verdes._

_**-- No suelo arrepentirme.-- **__Dijo Kurama saliendo de la habitación._

_**-- Te las enviaré con Botán al festival...-- **__Dijo Koenma antes de ver desaparecer a Kurama. _

**-- Te deseo suerte, Kurama.-- **Y siguió timbrando documentos, aunque con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

**-- No entiendo por qué no podemos ayudar a Kurama.-- **Dijo Yusuke sentándose cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos.

**-- No seas testarudo. Ya te expliqué.-- **Dijo Genkai.

**-- Siempre hemos actuado como grupo, aún en nuestros problemas particulares y no veo nada de malo en ello..-- **Dijo Yusuke cerrando los ojos.

**-- Los youkais cuando solucionan sus problemas no piensan así.--** Dijo Yukina con su voz suave.-- **El joven Kurama actúa mejor solo... Podría asegurar que ni el joven Hiei se entrometerá en esto.--** Terminó por decir mirando el cerezo resplandecer en medio del jardín. Trataba de no pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver al joven de ojos verdes sonriéndole, cuando le enseñaba de las flores y como debía cuidarlas para que el jardín se viera perfecto.

**-- Eso es verdad, aun puedo sentir el ki de Hiei en ningenkai.-- **Dijo Genkai antes de beber su té.

**-- Tengo un mal presentimiento.-- **Dijo Kuwabara que se mantenía sentado junto a Yukina con un dejo de seriedad poco común en él.

Yusuke lo miró con sus negros ojos, habría preferido que Kuwabara no hubiera dicho nada, pero ya no podía evitarlo.

**-- ¡Maldición! ¡Yo iré!-- **Gritó Yusuke poniéndose de pie de un salto. Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, Hiei le dio un golpe con el mango de su espada dejándolo inconciente.

**-- ¡Maldición!¿De dónde apareciste? -- **Preguntó Kuwabara que no se había percatado de la veloz llegada del Demonio de fuego.

**-- Hiei, buen trabajo.--** Dijo Genkai sin emoción. Yusuke de una u otra forma, terminaría inconciente. Sólo que Hiei le había hecho el favor de hacerlo.

**-- Veo que confía en el joven Kurama.-- **Dijo Yukina mirando a Hiei. Éste no dijo nada. Se sentía solo y tonto esperando en casa de Kurama. El estar cerca de Yukina, quizás le daría fuerzas para mantener la calma y esperar.

Nunca se le cruzó por la mente, aporrear a Yusuke. Pero de alguna manera le había agradado. Había soltado algo de su rabia contenida. Hubiera preferido que Yusuke se resistiera más, pero ya estaba hecho.

--------------------------------

----------------------------------

**Makai...**

**--Recuerdo muy bien este lugar.-- **Dijo Kurama caminando por el bosque del Makai. Todo parecía más calmado desde que se había resuelto el problema del reinado del Makai; Mukuro y su gente mantenían muy tranquila la zona.

El encuentro sería al día siguiente, pero prefería estar antes en el lugar... A modo de precaución. Pronto la oscuridad impediría su visión.. Pero se sorprendía al notar que podía ver bien. Tuvo la leve impresión de que sus ojos no seguían siendo verdes... No pudo evitar reír. Cosa que lo hizo sorprenderse, sería que de Minamino sólo quedaban algunos pensamientos.

----------------------------

**"-- Ya estás aquí, Kurama.-- **Sonrió Banamaru al sentir la fuerza del Ki de su kitsune hermano. Miró la plateada luna en medio del Makai._**-- El destino se cumplirá al fin de cuentas. Sólo puede haber uno... Recuerdas... Y tú esa vez me perdonaste la vida, cuando debiste dejarme morir con honor. Pero en cambio me condenaste por todo este tiempo a buscar un camino, que sólo encontraré si tú mueres. Quizás debí enfrentarte cuando estuviste con Yomi, pero aún en aquellos días estabas demasiado resguardado por Yomi y ese medio Koorime, aún por el mismo príncipe Koenma.... Te detesto...has dejado el pasado atrás como si fuera muy fácil, olvidar todo."**_

--------------------------------

Kurama se sentó junto a la base de un árbol, que esa vez había servido de sombra para la pelea. Mudo espectador...

Aun no recordaba porque se había detenido ese día...

Kurama cerró los ojos. Recordaba el rostro de Banamaru mirándolo con sufrimiento, pero este no le había pedido nada. Entonces... por qué se había detenido. Por qué no matarlo de una vez... ¿Esperaba agradecimientos? No...

**-- ¿Por qué? --** Se preguntó Kurama abriendo sus dorados ojos en medio de la noche, Su atuendo había cambiado, ya era Youko Kurama... Sonrió levemente, pero esta vez no se sorprendió**.---Porque lo quise así. Era mayor castigo verlo arrastrarse por Makai, esperando a la esquiva muerte. Si hubiera muerto ese día sería libre. Quería verlo atrapado en sus rencores, odiándome, pudriéndosele el alma al escuchar mi nombre, al ver mis ojos cada vez que viera su propio reflejo...**

**-----------------------------------**

"_**--Kurama, cuéntame algo de tu pasado**_

_**--No es buena idea.-- **Respondió a Yusuke que lo miraba sorprendido, al notar sus habilidades con las plantas._

_**--¿ Por que?**_

_**-- Porque prefiero no recordar.-- **le había respondido aquella vez**."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**-- Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei... Estar con ustedes ha sido lo único bueno que he hecho.-- **Murmuró Youko Kurama elevando la vista hacia la luna plateada en el cielo.

--------------------------------------------------------

_** --Kitsune.**_

_**-- Sí, Hiei.-- **__Respondió Kurama levantando la vista de sus libros._

_**-- Tienes aún de esos...**_

_**-- ¿Chocolates?-- **__Preguntó._

_**-- Sí.**_

_**-- Sí, aquí tienes.--**__ Había dicho Kurama alargándole la caja de chocolates a Hiei, que estaba sentado en el suelo.--__** No comas muchos, no quiero que te vayan a hacer mal.**_

_**-- Yo puedo cuidarme solo.-- **__había dicho Hiei desapareciendo por la ventana con su tesoro. Kurama había reído al verlo comerlos en el árbol, disfrutando de cada bocado. Aún no entendía porque Hiei aún lo acompañaba._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**--Kurama, ¿me dirás por que soportas a ése contigo**__?-- le preguntó Kuwabara._

_**-- De la misma forma que tú aguantas a Yusuke...-- **__Había respondido._

_**-- jajajajaaaa.... Es verdad... Somos un grupo muy extraño..-- **__Había dicho Kuwabara._

_**-- Si, Un jaganshi, un descendiente Mazoku, un youko Kitsune y...**_

_**-- Yo...-- **__Dijo Kuwabara._

_**-- Sí, y tú, el único humano que tiene un ken que puede cortar dimensiones.--**__ Dijo Kurama golpeando la espalda de Kuwabara con alegría._

-----------------------------------------------------------

**-- ¿Por qué estos recuerdos vienen a mí? ¡Minamino!... Shuuichi... ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué intentas hacer?... No me estorbes, una distracción nos puede costar la vida ¿no lo comprendes? Yo también quiero volver a ver a Shiori, dentro de tres días....**

-------------------------------------------------

**-- Es mejor que vayan a dormir**.-- Dijo Genkai a sus discípulos. Hiei estaba recostado en el cerezo con los ojos cerrados.

**-- No Creo que pueda dormir. **-- Dijo Yusuke que apoyaba algo de hielo en su nuca_**. "Hiei, ya se las pagaría".**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dark Cryonic**

**chile 2005**


	8. Cara a cara FINAL

**FLORES DE CEREZO**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capitulo VIII: Cara a Cara**

**Capitulo Final.**

El frío de la mañana despertó a Kurama. Miró el brillo del sol de Makai entre las ramas del árbol, sobre él.

**-- ¿Ya despertaste?---**Escuchó preguntar a una voz demasiado conocida. No respondió. Tampoco hizo algún gesto. El sol en el rostro le gustaba**. -- Aún después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo tan irresponsable... Si hubiera querido, podría haberte matado sin problemas.**

--**Banamaru...--**Murmuró Kurama mirando hacia su hermano que lo observaba a unos 10 metros con cierta impaciencia.--**Te estaba esperando. --**Dijo Kurama estirando sus brazos para desperezarse. Hasta bostezó, cosa que irrito aún más a Banamaru.

**--No has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo altanero de siempre.** --Le reprochó.

**--Y tú... el mismo tonto de siempre... pero me agrada. **--- Dijo Kurama-- **Será como si aquel día no hubiese sido más que ayer**. ---Dijo.

Los ojos de Hiei aparecieron fugazmente en su memoria. Miró hacia otro lado tratando de escapar del recuerdo. Minamino no estaba, no lo necesitaba...

El kitsune mayor levantó su mano y sacó una rosa negra de su nuca. Kurama sonrió. Sacó su rosa también.

**-- Esto será entretenido. --** Murmuró Kurama.

**-- No creo que lo encuentres entretenido cuando te mate.-- **Dijo Banamaru lanzándose contra Kurama.

**-- ¡Adiós Minamino! **-- Gritó Kurama saltando con su látigo en la mano.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Hiei abrió los ojos. El sol le molestaba. Podía jurar que había escuchado la voz de Kurama. Un suave olor lo tranquilizó. Las flores de sakura a su alrededor... el sol y las flores... Respiró hondo y la imagen de Shuuichi Minamino sonriendo vino a él.

**-- Maldito Kitsune...**

_** -- Hiei... ¿Por qué no entras?**_

_**-- Estoy bien.**_

_**-- Sólo te estás mojando.-- **__Le dijo Kurama desde su ventana._

_**-- No molestes, Kitsune.**_

_Kurama se había retirado de la ventana y había vuelto al escritorio junto a sus libros. Estuvo 5 minutos y luego volvió a la ventana._

_**--Hiei, entra o no podré concentrarme.**_

_**-- No.**_

_**-- Te lo advertí.--**__ Kurama lanzó unas semillas al suelo bajo su ventana, semillas que crecieron acercándose a Hiei atrapándolo._

_**-- ¡Kitsune!**_

_La planta lo llevó hasta la ventana y lo dejó dentro del cuarto de Kurama desapareciendo tan rápido como habían aparecido._

_Hiei aún estaba sorprendido. Kurama había vuelto al escritorio después de lanzarle una toalla._

_**-- Maldito Kitsune.**_

_**-- Lo hago por tu bien.--**__ Dijo Kurama lanzándole una caja. -- __**Come mientras estudio.-- **__Y había vuelto a fijar sus ojos en sus libros. Hiei había mirado la caja. Su olfato no le mentía. Esas cosas ningen que tanto le gustaban. _

_----------------------------------------------_

Hiei miró el cielo azul de la mañana. No sabía que Yukina le observaba desde una ventana. La joven Koorime podía notar la tristeza que parecía respirarse en todo el lugar. Hasta Kazuma parecía más callado de lo común. Keiko le había dicho que Yusuke creía que Kurama era un tonto al haber ido solo. Ella no lo creía así.

_**-- Yukina?**_

_**-- Sí, joven Kurama.**_

_**-- ¿Por qué dejaste tu hogar?**_

_**-- Por mi hermano.**_

_**-- Eso lo sé, pero ¿por qué no volver...?**_

_**-- Porque no quiero recordar...**_

_**-- ¿Recordar? -- **Había murmurado Kurama mientras dejaba caer algunas semillas en el suelo del jardín._

_**-- ¿Por qué no vuelve a Makai, Joven Kurama?**_

_**-- Quizás por lo mismo...--** Dijo Kurama enterrando su mano derecha en la tierra húmeda liberando parte de su Ki, provocando que grandes flores azules crecieran, causando una gran alegría en la chica de hielo._

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Makai**

**--¡Maldito!-- **Gritó Banamaru**.-- ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar?**

**-- ¿Jugar? Así es más divertido.--** Dijo Kurama mientras saltaba evitando el látigo de su hermano, sin devolver nada, aunque ya estaba sangrando algunos cortes en sus brazos.

_** -- Deja de jugar, kitsune.**_

_**-- Pero, Hiei, son plantas medicinales, curarán tu brazo...**_

Kurama frenó en seco y miró el suelo. Baramaru se detuvo ¿Qué pasaba?

**-- Banamaru... Es cierto... Dejemos de jugar... **--- Dijo Kurama clavando sus dorados ojos en los de su hermano. Lanzó unas semillas al suelo**. -- ¡Shokuyou shokubutsu!-- **Gritó haciendo aparecer a la planta carnívora.

**-- Esta vez no caeré en ese juego...--** Dijo Banamaru lanzando unas extrañas semillas cerca de la carnívora. Antes que se diera cuenta su planta carnívora estaba siendo devorada por cientos de pequeñas plantas...

**-- Nuevos trucos…-- **Murmuró Kurama.

**-- ¿Por qué demorar? ¿Por qué no usas tu planta asesina?-- **Dijo Banamaru

**-- Esperaba darte ventaja...-- **Dijo Kurama**-- Digamos que por esperarme tanto tiempo...**

**-- Estonces no te hago esperar... ¡Asesina!!**—Gritó Banamaru lanzando una semilla que al tocar la tierra se convirtió en la misma planta que Kurama había enfrentado en el bosque cercano al templo...

Kurama sonrió. Los látigos de la planta empezaron a golpear el suelo a su alrededor.

" _**-- Vamos Kurama... No te quedes atrás!!--**__ Dijo Yusuke volteando a ver a su amigo que parecía algo distraído._

_**-- Ya voy.-- **__Había contestado._

_**-- Vamos, Kurama... No te perderás la inauguración de ese nuevo restaurant.-- **__Dijo Kuwabara._

_Kurama había sonreído, aún no sabía porque había aceptado acompañarlos._

_O quizás sí... No quería estar solo. Como Minamino no tenía amigos de verdad, más que Kuwabara, Yusuke y Hiei._

_**--No me dejen!!-- **__había dicho alcanzándolos a los dos, mientras no podía dejar de sonreír."_

Uno de los látigos dio de lleno a Kurama en su hombro derecho.

**-- Vamos Kurama... ¿No pelearas más?-- **Dijo Banamaru mirando los ojos de su hermano. No era el Kurama que recordaba ¿Que había pasado en estos años?

Kurama volvió de sus fugaces recuerdos con una sonrisa en los labios. "_**No estaba solo"**_ Lo sabía bien. La sangre en su hombro y el dolor pareció despertar sus sentidos.

**-- Banamaru...**

**-- ¿Que? Pides clemencia tan pronto...-- **Dijo deteniendo los látigos.

**-- No digas estupideces... --- **Apuró a decir Kurama parándose derecho. **--- La clemencia no existe en este mundo...**

**-- Entonces...**

**-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -- **Preguntó Kurama. Banamaru lo miró extrañado.

**-- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Acaso no lo entiendes...**

**-- Se que me quieres matar... pero ¿por qué? ¿Que hice yo que tú no hubieras hecho en mi lugar?-- **Dijo Kurama.

Banamaru cerró los ojos.

**-- Perdonarme la vida.-- **Respondió Banamaru**.-- No liberarme de esto.**

**--Entiendo**..-- Dijo Kurama**.-- Entonces te daré lo que quieres.--** Había un brillo extraño en los ojos de Kurama, el brillo tibio de Shuuichi.-- ¡**Sakura Sutsu!** -- Gritó Kurama, lanzando una semilla, de la cual germinó una gran planta con una gran flor de Sakura y látigos como la asesina de su hermano.

**-- ¡Impresionante, Un híbrido!**-- Dijo Banamaru.--**No esperaba menos de ti.**

Kurama se miró fijamente con su hermano. Los dos sonrieron.

**-- ¡Ataca! **-- Gritaron lanzándose el uno contra el otro...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-- ¡Maldito Kitsune!-- **Dijo Hiei golpeando la base el árbol de sakura.

**-- Deja el árbol en paz.-- **Dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Hiei se quedó estático, un frío recorrió su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones. Ante sí estaba un kitsune desconocido que traía en brazos a un Kurama pelirrojo sin sentido.

En menos de un minuto Yusuke, Kuwabara y el resto apareció en la entrada del jardín, alarmados al sentir el ki poderoso de Banamaru.

**-- ¿Es uno de tus jardines, Kurama?-- **Preguntó Banamaru sin tomar en cuenta a los ningen que los miraban. -- **Siempre fuiste bueno en ello...-- **Caminó hacia el árbol. Hiei le dejó pasar a su lado. Banamaru depositó a Kurama en el suelo, apoyando su lastimada espalda en el árbol. -- **Youkai de fuego...-- **Dijo mirando a Hiei.

Hiei lo miró sin comprender.

**- Kurama me venció, al dejarme atacarlo sin defenderse en último momento. No sé que ha sucedido con él, pero no pude matarlo.--** Dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda**.-- Sus ojos han cambiado.**

Los demás se mantenían callados y listos para actuar.

**-- Ya no es el Kurama del pasado y no sé si me agrada...-- **Dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire, junto con su ki.

Hiei quedó estático nuevamente, sin hacer nada.

**--- ¡Kurama!-- **Gritaron todos abalanzándose hacia el árbol en donde seguía inconciente.

Hiei miró al pálido Kurama junto al árbol... que decía... era Shuuichi... el que había creído muerto cuando su cabello cambio... ¿Sus ojos?... ¿Serían verdes como antes?...¿Verdes como las plantas que tanto cuidaba.?

---------------------------

-------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Kurama abrió lentamente sus ojos... sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo...¿Qué habría pasado? Enfocó bien la vista y vio un techo de madera...

**-- Verdes.--** Escuchó una voz a su lado. Giró su cabeza. Hiei estaba a menos de un metro mirándolo con fijeza.

**-- Hiei... ¿y mi cabello?-- **Preguntó Kurama sorprendiendo a medio koorime.

**-- Shuuichi..-- **Dijo Hiei girando la cabeza hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

Kurama sonrió. Era segunda vez que Hiei decía su nombre ningen, y sabía que eso le había costado mucho de su orgullo.

A los minutos llegaron los demás al escuchar que Hiei hablaba. Rodearon al herido con alegría. Y sin dejar de hablar y reprocharle su ida solo al Makai.

**-- ¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa!-- **Le reclamaba Yusuke.

**-- Hiei tuvo que dejarlo inconciente.** -- Comentaba divertido Kuwabara.

**-- Ya me vengaré...--** Murmuraba Yusuke mirando de reojo a Hiei que se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

Kurama sonreía. Era lo único que podía hacer. Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, pero sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Sólo podía recordar los ojos de Baramaru mirándolo de cerca y escuchar que lo llamaba _**"tonto".**_

Si le hubieran pedido que narrara lo ocurrido no sabría que decir... quizás era mejor olvidar... Pero esta vez, el olvidar no tendría consecuencias.

**-- Kurama... ¿Qué te pasa? -- **Preguntó Yusuke al notar que este cerraba los ojos y que unas diminutas plantas brotaban de su pecho envolviendo lentamente su cuerpo.

**-- ¡Vámonos! Necesita recuperarse.--**Dijo Genkai llevándose a todos menos a Hiei de la habitación.

**-- Tonto Kitsune**.-- Dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos apoyándose en la pared.

**-- Escuché eso, Hiei.-- **Dijo Kurama antes de quedarse dormido.

Hiei sonrió levemente. sacó una carta desde bajo su capa y la arrugo con fuerza.

**--------------------------**

**Fin.**

**--------------**

**PD: "Todos los que controlan la planta terminan siendo muertos por ella..." Las palabras de Koenma se repitieron fugazmente en la mente de Kurama, mientras el sueño lo rendía"**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**2005**

**FIN. **

_**Continuación**_

_**Libro II: La diosa del Makai.**_

**Saludos cordiales**

**DarkCryonic.**


End file.
